Our Thousand Stories
by SachiMalff
Summary: A bunch of hunhan oneshoot fanfictions for hunhan month. [Hunhan - manxman - 9 oneshoots] [adding a new chapter]
1. table of content

_20-04-1990_

 _12-04-1994_

 _._

 _0—0—0—0—0_

 _._

" _In our time together, you claimed a special place in my heart, one I'll carry with me forever and that no one can ever replace."_

― _Nicholas Sparks_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **gone**_ _(chapter 1)_

* * *

" _May be the idea of loving you isn't that bad. And the mistletoe, the present you give to me and—oh, your kisses. I think I love it more than necessary."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **all i want for christmas is forever**_ _(chapter 2)_

* * *

" _Loving you is already hard, sugar plum. But you know what is harder? Knowing that I am not the only one. And the hardest part of loving you is that I cannot stop hurting myself by being the second role."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **unattainable reverie**_ _(chapter 3)_

* * *

" _Be my Romeo. But don't let me die."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **be my Romeo**_ _(chapter 4)_

 _[a spin-off from fanfiction "home"]_

* * *

" _This long journey begins with two old photos, two hearts beating for each other and they are willing to do this long, painful journey because they know that they will meet again in someplace someday."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **a long journey**_ _(chapter 5)_

* * *

" _We met at the wrong time. That's why I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day years from now, we will meet in a coffee shop in a far away city somewhere and we could give it another shot."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **of jasmine and my long waiting**_ _(chapter 6)_

* * *

 _"Aku mulai bertanya arti harafiah rumah, ketika Lu Han tak ada di sana."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **of all things I have wronged**_ _(chapter 7)_

* * *

 _"Seoul, 12 April 2016 dan sebuah suara mengatakannya untuk pergi. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan."_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **baby we're going down**_ _(chapter 8)_

* * *

" _Isn't it ironic how you fix someone but break yourself in the end?"_

— _SachiMalff_

 _hunhan special fanfiction—_ _ **fix me**_ _(chapter 9)_

* * *

 _a/n : huhu what am i doing lol idgaf. hello so this is your the-most-hated-angsty-author sachimalff doing a shitty job by bringing new fanfics and neglecting fanfic "home" but... this is a bunch of fanfics that are written especially for hunhan month in this day when my eternal epitome of beauty called oh sehun was born._

 _Happy hunhan month and don't forget to check my other new fanfiction for hunhan to celebrate my babies birthday._

 _p/s : home will be updated soon. Soon, baby soon i promise you /smooch/_

 _p/s/s :_ _ **may or may not be added with new stories.**_

 _p/s/s/s : written specially for all of my readers and hunhan shippers out there who always support me and give me nice feedbacks and for those who are willing to stay with me although im a jerk asshole with my fanfiction. I love you all~~ /chuu/ (pssst, tell me which one is your favourite, alright?)_


	2. gone

_SachiMalff proudly present_

 _hunhan month_

 _gone_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _ **warning**_ _: sehun-centered, manxman, death-chara, unbeta-ed_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Yang ia sukai tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya salmon, _steak_ dimasak setengah matang, _macchiato_ , daffodil di sore hari, origami, burung bangau dari kertas, sepak bola, rintik hujan, dan—

—Oh Sehun.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun selalu heran bagaimana burung bisa terbang. Tidak—maksudnya, bagaimana tiap kepak sayap itu bisa menghasilkan irama yang sepadan dalam putaran angin yang, bahkan, tak menentu.

Atau ia heran, bagaimana bunga bisa mekar, layu, lalu akan tergantikan oleh mekarnya bunga lain. Keindahan, apakah bisa ditukar? Di gantikan?

Atau ia bisa heran, kenapa campuran antara warna cokelat karamel, hitam legam, putih susu dan merah terang bisa menghasilkan sebuah lukisan yang menjadi _masterpiece_ Tuhan. Ialah rambut cokelat karamel, dengan obsidian hitam legam yang mampu menatapmu hangat hingga kau akan merasa bahwa kau hanya seringan kapas. Kulit putih seputih susu yang akan selalu pas jika disanding dengannya. Warna bibir merah terang tanpa polesan apapun, akan sangat lembut jika ia membenturkan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Daun yang berguguran tertiup angin, hawa dingin menusuk rusuk, kaki yang menapak, mata yang menatap tajam lurus ke depan, raut muka yang tak berekspresi, gerakan yang bahkan tak nampak, keheningan yang meraja mayapada. Dan dua orang berdiri bersampingan.

Satu di antaranya membawa lily. Mengherankan mengetahui bahwa biasanya ia akan datang sendiri, dengan daffodil di tangan.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Baekhyun menoleh.

Keheningan memberi jeda untuk memikirkan kata yang tepat, atau memberi waktu untuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang pas. Tentang sebuah hal yang menghambatnya dari pusaran dunia.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" jeda, "hingga kau rasanya akan mati bila tak bersamanya. Yang di dirinya akan kautemui ketenangan hingga kau merasa ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Yang di dirinya kau merasa seperti bunga yang takkan pernah melayu, yang menjadikanmu burung yang tak pernah lelah mengepakkan sayapnya karena dia adalah muara tempat kau akan kembali lagi esok harinya. Yang di dirinya, akan kau temui sebuah alasan mengapa semua kau selalu tersenyum tanpa alasan?"

"..."

"Semua orang akan mencari sesuatu. Yang membuat mereka merasa sempurna. Kau bisa menemukannya di mana saja, sebenarnya. Mungkin pada bunyi teko yang mengepul di pagi hari, karena yang akan meminum kopi buatanmu adalah kekasih hatimu. Atau pada suara keran air yang meluber kemana-mana, karena kau tahu yang akan membenarkannya ketika rusak adalah kekasihmu. Atau kau akan menemukan dirimu merasa sempurna ketika bahkan, kau memandang tumpukan baju yang kotor. Karena kau akhirnya tahu alasannya, karena seseorang di balik itu semua.

Beri aku waktu satu abad untuk menyadari dan mengenangnya, _hyung_. Tentang sesuatu itu. Yang membuatku sempurna, melengkapiku. Ketika melihatnya, akulah burung yang paling sempurna karena aku terbang tanpa sayap. Akulah bunga tercantik karena aku tak perlu sinar atau air untuk tumbuh. Cukup dengan bangun di sampingnya saat aku pertama membuka mata, mengucapkan kata cinta, atau berbagi napas tiap detiknya. Aku jatuh, _hyung_. Dalam pusarannya. Dan hanya akan ada dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau sudah dewasa, rupanya?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi membuka bibirnya untuk melontarkan tawa semerdu kicau burung di pagi hari. "Cukup mengerti untuk hal seperti itu."

Byun Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya, membenamkan lehernya lebih kedalam mantel, mengusir hawa dingin di awal musim gugur. Kakinya terpasung tegap, namun tak menunjukkan satu gerakanpun.

"Kau tahu jika dia mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu terbang tersapu angin, tak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali makna yang terbias ambiguitas semata.

"Kau tahu dia akan selalu di inti harimu—menetap di hatimu."

Helai rambut Oh Sehun tersibak pelan, sebagian menutupi dahinya. Bunga lily di tangannya bergerak lembut, seolah memberitahukan padanya bahwa hari beranjak semakin sore. Matahari bergegas turun kembali ke dasar bumi, menjemput temaram yang kian mengerucut.

Mungkin ia tak tahan lagi akan gejolak di hatinya, yang ingin meneriakkan bahwa ia merindunya, mencintainya seolah tak ada hari esok untuk mengucapkannya.

Mungkin benar bahwa waktu adalah hal paling berharga di bumi; karena waktu telah hilang baginya. Sedetik waktu akan ia pinta untuk kekasihnya, si sempurna Luhan. Untuk sedetik ia rela mengemis pada Tuhan, untuk mempertemukannya kembali dengan wujud raga yang telah terbujur kaku di dalam tanah.

 _Sehun-ah, jika aku tak lagi bersamamu nanti, berjanjilah bahwa kau takkan menangis. Tuhan membenci orang yang menangis diatas takdir, Sehun-ah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku takkan kemana-mana, selalu ada di hatimu. Sehun-ah, ketika kau memintaku untuk hidup bersamamu, aku awalnya ragu jika ini semua takkan berhasil. Kau adalah contoh kesempurnaan sedangkan aku hanyalah orang biasa. Kau, lelaki sempurna, datang padaku dengan hati yang berdenyut berdebum di kedua tanganmu. Kau memberiku hatimu sedangkan aku hanya Lu Han yang tak tahu jika aku bisa memberikanmu hal yang lebih dari sekadar hidup dan seluruh cintaku._

 _Maka aku bersedia hidup denganmu, Sehun-ah._

 _Mungkin kau akan tertawa ketika membaca ini karena terdengar begitu klise namun aku mencintaimu. Dulu, dulu sekali, kau pernah bertanya apa aku menyesal telah meninggalkan kehidupanku yang dulu dan semua orang-orang yang berada di sana demi dirimu? Dulu memang aku sempat meragu, Sehun-ah. Namun tidak sekarang._

 _Aku rela melakukan hal apapun agar bisa mencintaimu._

 _I would be willing to leave my paradise for a barren desert that holds no promises as long as it is with you._

 _Jadi, jangan pernah menangis, oke?_

 _Kumohon hiduplah dengan baik dan kejar apa yang ingin kauraih karena di sini, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan mengirimkan cinta dan kasih sayangku._

 _Ingat aku di tiap kelopak bunga yang mekar di musim semimu. Ingat aku di tiap salju yang turun di depan rumahmu. Ingat aku di tiap sinar matahari yang menerangi harimu. Ingat aku di tiap hembus pelan angin di musim gugurmu..._

 _ **the end**_


	3. all i want for christmas is forever

_SachiMalff proudly present_

 _hunhan month  
_

 _all i want for christmas is forever_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _ **warning**_ _: not-so-fluff (at least i've tried), manxman, unbetaed_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Sesuatu yang sangat Lu Han sukai saat musim dingin tiba adalah Sehun—walaupun ia menyukai Sehun setiap hari di tiap detiknya, namun entah kenapa saat musim dingin tiba ia sungguh menyukai kehadiran sosoknya.

Mungkin karena Sehun meradiasikan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Mungkin karena musim dingin adalah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin karena suasana _White Christmas_ dan Sehun adalah apa yang ia sebut _rumah_.

"Lu Han."

"Hm."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang saat ia hanya mendengar gumaman kecil, kemudian menghela napas panjang tatkala ia melihat kekasihnya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Lu Han," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini, bahkan tak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Lu."

Lu Han, tanpa memberinya satu jawaban kecil atau tengokan kepala, tetap berada di posisinya di atas lantai di sudut ruangan, bergelut dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik natal dan sebuah pohon cemara di depannya.

" _Baby_."

 _Bam_.

Lu Han menoleh, membagi senyum seribu watt-nya pada Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar. Ah, Sehun selalu tahu cara mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum dari konter dapur, mematikan kompor di depannya dan melepas celemek hitam yang ia kenakan sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja makan di dapur. Ia berjalan kearah Lu Han yang kini meninggalkan pekerjaannya, menaruh atensi penuh pada Sehun.

Sehun berhenti tepat di hadapan Lu Han yang masih duduk di lantai, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Lu Han, menatapnya lucu.

Ia membawa kedua tangan Lu Han pada genggamannya, mengelusnya lembut dan Lu Han tertawa.

"Kau sangat bersemangat, rupanya?"

Lu Han mengangguk antusias, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sehun. Rasanya hangat. Amat sangat hangat dan Lu Han suka perpaduan dinginnya udara di luar dan kehangatan dari sosok Sehun. Terasa begitu menentramkan dan hampir seperti tak nyata baginya.

"Karena ini natal pertama kita setelah kita pindah rumah!" sahutnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun tertawa, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Tak ada nafsu atau keinginan lebih, hanya ciuman biasa yang menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa Sehun sama bahagianya dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku bantu mendekor pohonnya?"

Dan Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk tak tertawa melihat bagaimana mata Lu Han bersinar semakin cerah dengan senyumnya yang makin melebar.

o—oo—o—oo—o

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya mereka merayakan natal bersama, namun Lu Han sangat bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya mereka merayakannya bersama di sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut rumah. Walaupun kecil, dan barang-barang yang mereka miliki masih terlalu minim, namun Lu Han sudah lebih dari bahagia. Ia yakin, bahwa dimanapun ia tinggal, entah itu besar atau kecil tempatnya, jika ada atap untuk berlindung, lantai untuk tidur dan lengan Sehun untuk berteduh, maka ia sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Juga, natal mereka kali ini pun tak ada bedanya seperti natal-natal sebelumnya. Mereka akan menghias pohon bersama, pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa kue jahe di pinggir kota, kembali ke rumah, memasak makanan—selalu masakan China, Lu Han bersikeras—bersama, tukar kado—entah bagaimana mereka bisa membeli kado tanpa diketahui satu sama lain mengingat bahwa mereka selalu bersama-sama, dan menghabiskan malam di bawah tanaman _mistletoe_ yang Sehun letakkan di langit-langit rumah diatas sofa depan dan beberapa film lawas dengan Lu Han di pelukan Sehun.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, tepat di samping pohon yang kemarin mereka hias bersama, di bawah kerlap kerlip lampu kecil, dengan senyum dan sebuah kado di tangan masing-masing.

Lu Han adalah yang pertama membuka kado dari Sehun, menyobek kertas kadonya begitu pelan seakan apa yang ada di dalamnya akan ikut rusak jika ia menyobeknya terlalu keras.

Sesaat setelah kertas berwarna biru muda itu terlepas, alis Lu Han mengernyit tatlaka selembar kertas adalah hadiahnya. Dengan penasaran, ia membaca kertas tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, tatkala kertas tersebut adalah sebuah surat serah terima sebuah anak anjing yang, beberapa minggu lalu, ia inginkan. Ia ingat bagaimana hari itu ia dan Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan saat ia berhenti di sebuah toko binatang, ia berhenti sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengamati salah satu anak anjing, jenis apa iapun tak tahu. Anak anjing berwarna putih dan lucu, Lu Han berpikir bahwa suatu hari, ia ingin memiliki yang seperti itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, Sehun mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Lu Han tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun memanggil namanya, dan saat itu juga, Lu Han merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat menahan tangis.

Sehun tertawa saat Lu Han tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan terimakasih di dadanya, dan Sehun berjanji bahwa mereka akan pergi menjemput _anak_ baru mereka besok pagi.

Lu Han mengangguk, melepas pelukan Sehun dan kemudian menyerahkan padanya kado yang terbungkus kertas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan pitanya.

Sehun memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang di bibir Lu Han sebelum ia membuka kado tersebut.

Lu Han terkekeh dan sinar matanya seakan menyuruh Sehun agar membuka kado tersebut.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian ia mulai membuka bungkus kado persegi tersebut. Mungkin mereka terdengar seperti anak kecil, namun bertukar kado adalah salah satu tradisi yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan.

Perlahan, kotak kecil tersebut terlihat oleh mata, dan sedetik kemudian Sehun membukanya, memperlihatkan dua buah cincin perak.

Sehun merasa napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan melihatnya, dan kemudian, saat ia mengarahkan atensinya pada Lu Han, ia bisa melihat rasa ragu di kedua mata kekasihnya saat ia berkata, "Apa kau menyukainya?" sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

Dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan berikutnya adalah mencium Lu Han, dalam dan penuh perasaan, seperti ia sedang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukainya, sangat amat menyukainya.

Dan "Aku mencintaimu" adalah apa yang ia bisa ucapkan sebagai rasa terimakasih yang begitu dalam.

Lu Han tersenyum malu-malu, menundukkan wajahnya dan Sehun mengernyit. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa, Lu Han terlebih dulu sudah bersuara.

"Aku—hanya bisa memberimu kado itu," katanya, dan Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat. "Kau memberikanku semua ini," kata Lu Han, mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan di rumah mereka, seakan mencoba menunjukkan semua yang Sehun berikan padanya. "Rumah ini, anjing kecil ini. Kau memberikanku seluruh perhatian dan cintamu, hidupmu, masa depanmu untuk bersamaku. Kau meninggalkan semua kenyamananmu, keluargamu, untuk seseorang sepertiku dan rasanya aku sungguh merasa hina." Lu Han terkekeh, dan Sehun ingin menghapus semua pikiran negatif yang sedang Lu Han pikirkan.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Kau tahu, Lu Han?"

Lu Han mendongak, menatap keping Sehun yang memancarkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam sehingga lagi-lagi Lu Han tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir; apakah Lu Han tetap ingin tinggal bersamaku, padahal rumah yang bisa kubeli hanya sekecil ini. Apa Lu Han akan suka sofanya, karena ini terlalu sempit dan tak seempuk yang lain. Apa Lu Han akan suka baju barunya, padahal kelihatan tak sehangat baju Lu Han yang lain. Apa Lu Han akan bisa tinggal bersamaku nantinya, karena aku tak sekaya orang lain. Apa Lu Han akan mampu meninggalkan semua kehidupannya yang nyaman dan kasih sayang keluarganya demiku? Lu Han, aku selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Tiap kali aku pergi tidur, aku selalu berpikir—apa Lu Han akan berubah pikiran saat aku membuka mata nanti dan pergi dari sisiku? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil yang kuberikan padamu," kata Sehun terkekeh, "Dan kau malah menganggapnya hal besar."

Lu Han menatap Sehun di antara tatapannya yang makin memburam karena air mata. "Sehun—"

"Lu Han, aku takut rumahnya tak sebesar yang kauinginkan. Aku takut perabotannya tak selengkap yang kaubutuhkan. Aku takut kadoku tak seperti yang kaudambakan. Aku takut cintaku tak sehebat yang kaubayangkan. Aku takut, aku takut sekali, jika hidupmu takkan sebahagia yang kauimpikan. Aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya bisa memberimu air di tangkupan telapak tanganku dikala kau berhasil memberikan seluruh hidup dan cintamu yang seperti samudra."

Lu Han menangis, mengangis sekencang-kencangnya karena apa yang Sehun katakan sungguh membuatnya merasa begitu tinggi, begitu dihargai, dicintai.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ia memeluk kekasihnya, _rumahnya_ , hatinya, cintanya, hidupnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu_ , bisik Lu Han di sela tangisannya.

Tak ada yang bisa Sehun ucapkan kecuali hal yang sama.

 _ **the end**_


	4. unattainable reverie

_SachiMalff proudly present_

 _hunhan month  
_

 _unattainable reverie_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _ **warning**_ _: it may contain a not-so-hot-and-so-short sex scene, manxman, not a story you'll love lol, unbeta-ed (anyone?)  
..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I loved him once and I love you too but don't make me choose one that will make you hurt._

.

.

.

Lu Han tahu hubungan mereka sudah berada di titik jenuh dan ia sebenarnya tahu jika keduanya sudah sama-sama lelah. _Bosan_. Mungkin dulu, dulu sekali, mereka pernah berada di inti cerita di mana mereka akan selalu berjanji dan mengumbar kata _selamanya_. Mereka ada di masa dimana mereka pikir mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja dan kisah mereka akan semanis awalnya. Mereka ada di masa dimana mereka tak perlu khawatir karena mereka pikir, cinta mereka terlalu besar untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Namun rupanya takdir sedang senang bercanda dengan mereka.

Mungkin benar kata orang; janji akan segera pupus melawan waktu—begitu juga cinta. Janji yang mereka ikat dan mereka simpan di lubuk hati dan pikiran itu kini mengarat hingga sekarat. Cinta yang mereka agung-agungkan bak dewa itu kini melayu terkikis waktu.

Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, sayang.

Waktu yang membawa kita antara mencintai semakin dalam atau merasa bosan.

Mungkin, delapan tahun yang lalu keduanya akan merasa sombong dan berpikir bahwa cinta mereka takkan habis dimakan usia.

Namun kini lihatlah mereka.

Jika tidak karena cincin yang tersemat di jari keduanya, mungkin mereka akan segera angkat kaki dari apartemen itu dan lari dengan orang lain.

Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan dari cerita mereka?

Ah—bukan. Bukan lamanya waktu yang membuat mereka akhirnya bosan. Bukan minimnya sentuhan penuh hasrat di tiap harinya. Bukan candaan romantis di tiap katanya. Bukan ucapan kasih sayang di tiap pelukan mereka.

Adalah karena mereka sudah sama-sama terikat dalam sebuah hubungan bernama pernikahan, sayang, yang membuat semuanya sungguh menyedihkan.

Jika tidak karena cincin yang tersemat di jari keduanya, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda.

Dan mungkin Sehun akan menjadi tokoh utama.

o—o—o—o—o

Bahagia, menurut Oh Sehun, adalah saat di mana kau hanya tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan pelukan mesra orang yang kaucintai di tiap esoknya. Adalah saat di mana hanya akan kaupandang orang tersebut, tersenyum kearahmu dan _bam!_ kau merasa hari-harimu takkan ada yang sesempurna itu. Adalah saat di mana hanya akan ada kau dan dia dan kicauan burung di luar sana.

Namun sepertinya bahagia hanya terjadi di dunia mimpi.

Buktinya, pagi itu ia harus menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan tatkala ia menemukan dirinya berbaring telanjang seorang diri.

Sehun tak pernah merasa sesepi dan sedingin ini namun apa boleh buat?

Toh ia bukan pemeran utama di cerita ini.

.

.

Sakit, menurut Oh Sehun, adalah saat di mana kau tahu, namun kau berusaha menutup mata—menjadi buta. Adalah saat di mana kau sadar akan kenyataan yang ada namun kau terlalu naif untuk berkata bahwa sebenarnya kau bukan siapa-siapa. Adalah saat di mana seharusnya kau bangun dari semua mimpi yang takkan pernah tergapai namun kau memilih tinggal. Padahal hal itu akan membuatmu seribu kali lebih sakit.

Namun sepertinya sakit adalah pilihan Sehun.

Buktinya, setiap hari ia menemukan dirinya menangis dalam diam dalam selimut berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya.

Sehun tak pernah merasa begitu bodoh dan tolol namun apa boleh buat?

Toh ia bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

Oh Sehun hidup dalam angan-angan yang terlihat sangat, _sangat_ jauh. Terlalu jauh untuk digapai, terlalu jauh untuk menjadi kenyataan, terlalu jauh untuk ia miliki.

Oh Sehun tidak menginginkan apa-apa karena ia adalah segalanya. Ia memiliki milyaran uang di akun bank-nya, ia memiliki rumah mewah yang ditinggalinya, ia memiliki semuanya. Ia memiliki apa yang semua orang inginkan. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna, wajah yang rupawan, senyum yang menawan, dan hidup yang mapan.

Namun apa gunanya memiliki semuanya jika ia masih berharap pada sebuah angan?

Jauh, Sehun. Sungguh jauh.

Jangan, Sehun. Jangan berusaha terbang menggapainya.

Karena semuanya tahu, begitu juga dirimu yang mencoba abai, jika sosoknya takkan pernah kaugapai.

.

.

Katakanlah Oh Sehun itu orang yang munafik, ia takkan peduli. Katakanlah ia orang yang terlalu naif dan ia tak keberatan. Katakanlah ia bodoh, tolol, idiot, pemimpi—

Ya, Sehun adalah seorang pemimpi ulung yang terlalu berharap walau ia sendiri tahu jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan jatuh.

Sakit, bukankah begitu, Sehun? Jatuh dari impianmu sendiri?

Impian seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah dunia dan seisinya. Bukan juga hidup _immortal_ dan kaya raya. Bukan juga pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari apa yang ia punya. Bukan hidup sempurna.

Bahkan jika ia bisa hidup terluka dengan satu cinta, ia akan melakukannya.

Oh Sehun hanya butuh cinta, sayang. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapat selama ini. Sesuatu yang terdengar sangat mewah baginya—namun sulit ia gapai.

Cinta.

Sehun menyebutnya seperti ia sedang menjual jiwanya—begitu hati-hati dan penuh ketakutan seakan cinta adalah hal yang akan membuatnya mati suatu saat nanti.

Cinta.

Sehun begitu memujanya, begitu menjunjungnya, begitu mengharapkannya.

Tak apa jika ia hanya mengharapkan cinta—namun jangan _dia_ , Sehun. Jangan _dia_.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang sedang ia perbuat namun ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya mempercepat gerakannya. Ia terus menyongsong tubuh lelaki di bawahnya dengan irama konstan, tak memedulikan peluh yang membasahi keduanya. Suara teriakan namanya yang begitu indah mengalun dari bibir Lu Han—pemuda yang ia setubuhi—dan geraman yang datang darinya bersatu memenuhi ruangan bercat abu-abu tersebut. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena Lu Han mencakarnya terlalu kuat namun ia tak peduli.

Ia terus menusuk dengan keras, kuat dan dalam tempo yang cepat seakan ia sedang menyalurkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya—dalam pikirannya.

Ia menggeram rendah, memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar Lu Han meminta dan memohon padanya untuk mempercepat gerakannya di dalam tubuhnya dan Sehun dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia membuka matanya, memandang lelaki yang sedang merintih nikmat di bawahnya.

Tangannya terjulur pelan untuk menyibak rambut cokelat madu yang telah basah karena keringat yang menutupi dahinya. Dalam tempo yang coba ia pertahankan, di antara deru napas keduanya dan diikuti dengan suara gemericik air hujan di luar sana, Sehun memandangnya.

Mungkin ia rela menghabiskan waktu seribu tahun hanya untuk memandangi sosoknya dan Sehun tak peduli.

Kemudian ia bergerak lebih cepat, lebih cepat, _lebih cepat_ seakan mencoba membuktikan pada Lu Han bahwa Sehun adalah pemeran utama.

Ia memandangi Lu Han yang masih memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghalau lenguhan yang ia keluarkan. Wajahnya yang memerah dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Lu Han dengan sensual seakan sedang menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Se-Sehun..."

Sehun tahu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bukan hanya suara Lu Han saat mereka bercinta, namun juga karena suara tawanya yang semerdu nyanyian dewa. Juga karena senyumnya yang terlihat begitu murni hingga Sehun pikir ia takkan berani menghapusnya dari wajahnya. Juga karena tatapannya yang selembut kapas dan penuh kasih sayang. Juga karena hatinya yang sesuci melati hingga Sehun terkadang merasa kasihan atas apa yang Lu Han alami.

Namun di atas itu semua, Sehun harusnya mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berlaku demikian namun saat ia dan Lu Han sama-sama mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka malam itu, ia mendesahkan nama Lu Han dengan keras, diikuti satu kalimat yang membuatnya merasa sempurna.

 _I love you_.

.

.

Sehun tahu jika ia harusnya tidur karena hari ini ia akan ada rapat besar di kantor yang ia pimpin namun ia takkan tidur. Ia takkan tidur.

Ia terjaga dengan memandang wajah Lu Han yang tertidur lelap, tenang dan terlihat sangat cantik seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Begitu indah.

Di luar sana, hujan sudah mulai berhenti dan hari beranjak datang dengan sang mentari yang keluar dari peraduannya. Sehun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap sayang rambut cokelat madu Lu Han, menyalurkan segenap perasaan yang ada dan tersisa.

" _Mo'ning_."

Sehun tersenyum. " _Morning_."

"Jam berapa ini?"

Sehun menyukai saat-saat di mana Lu Han akan mendekat kearahnya, memeluknya seakan mencari kehangatan dan Sehun akan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kecil Lu Han.

"Jam tujuh," jawab Sehun ringan, mencoba memejamkan matanya dan ia rasa ia bisa tidur hanya dengan menghirup aroma rambut Lu Han yang seperti perpaduan _cherry_ dan mint.

Ia bisa merasakan Lu Han menggeliat dalam pelukannya dan Sehun mengernyit tak suka.

"Lu Ha—"

"Aku harus pulang."

Bak dipukul palu godam sampai ia terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata, Sehun membatu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Lu Han hingga akhirnya sang pemuda China bisa terlepas dari rengkuhannya.

Sehun terdiam membisu, lidahnya kelu dan ia bisa mendengar suara retakan dalam hatinya sendiri yang semakin tak terobati. Ia tahu ia semakin melukai dirinya sendiri tiap detiknya saat ia semakin mencintai Lu Han namun ia tak bisa berhenti.

Oh Sehun takkan bisa berhenti mencintai.

Karena cintanya pada Lu Han terlalu adiktif dan menakutkan.

"Lu Han, tinggallah."

Sehun tak tahu jika suaranya bisa selirih dan semenyedihkan itu namun ia tak peduli. Apa salah baginya jika ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang menurutnya benar?

Lu Han, di sisi lain, mendesah, menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sehun saat ia sudah berpakaian komplit. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayu dan penuh cinta namun Sehun tak ingin membiarkannya.

"Tinggallah," bisiknya lagi.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku tak bisa."

Sehun tak tahu jika ia bisa menangis namun ia takkan berhenti meminta.

"Lu Han, sekali ini saja."

Lu Han memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau air mata yang telah sampai ke ujung matanya dan ia menggeleng kecil.

"Maaf, Sehun..."

Sehun menggeleng keras-keras. Ia ingin berteriak, memaki, menyumpah namun lidahnya sungguh kelu. Ia ingin membenci Lu Han namun hatinya sungguh lemah. Ia ingin berhenti namun ia tak bisa.

"...aku harus pulang kepada Yifan."

Sehun tak tahu jika suara debaman pintu yang tertutup oleh Lu Han akan terngiang di ujung hatinya dan menambah goresan luka baru yang semakin membuatnya pilu. Ia tak tahu jika kenyataan akan sekejam ini. Ia tak tahu jika mencintai akan sesulit dan sehina ini.

 _ **the end**_


	5. be my romeo

_SachiMalff proudly present_

 _hunhan month  
_

 _be my romeo_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _ **warning**_ _: a romantic sehun may give you a delusional imaginary, manxman, not-so-fluff, unbetaed  
..._

 _..._

 _..._

Sehun tahu Lu Han bukanlah orang yang menyukai teater, namun iapun tak tahu mengapa, sekarang ini, ia sedang mengekor Lu Han kemana saja hanya untuk membujuknya agar pergi menonton dengannya.

"Han..."

" _Nope_." Tangannya bergerak lincah memindah vas bunga yang terletak di ujung ruangan ke depan meja televisi. Lu Han selalu mengeluh bahwa vas bunga tersebut sangat jelek dan ia tak suka bunga—apalagi krisan—namun karena itu adalah hadiah dari Kyungsoo, maka ia mau tak mau harus menyimpannya. Dan merawatnya.

Sehun tetap mengekor di belakangnya, menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan memelas. "Sekali ini saja. Ya?"

Lu Han menggeleng, masih disibukkan dengan beberapa tangkai bunga krisan yang harus ia rapikan karena— _God_ , jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mampir dan melihat jika bunganya tak terurus bahkan hampir layu, bisa-bisa Lu Han akan dicoret dari daftar pertemanannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada benda berwarna ungu tersebut, mengabaikan Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu kan," katanya, mencoba memisahkan beberapa bunga yang menggerombol. "Kalau aku tak pernah suka teater."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun lirih. Suaranya menjadi rendah dan hal itu membuat Lu Han menaruh atensi penuhnya pada sang kekasih. "Tapi kan aku janji hanya kali ini."

Lu Han menghembuskan napas panjang, berpikir bahwa sampai kapanpun ia takkan bisa bilang tidak—walau ia takkan mau mengakui hal itu—pada Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun bosan, _hampir_ memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedang dibuat-buat hingga seperti anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggiran sungai.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, sih? Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

Sehun melemparkan senyum kecil, menunduk seakan malu ingin menjawabnya. Lu Han menatapnya curiga, alisnya ia angkat keatas dan ia kembali memanggil nama Sehun, menuntut jawaban.

"Ini teater pertamaku."

"Huh?" Lu Han benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Sehun tak pernah mengambil peran dalam teater. _Hell_ , bahkan Sehun sendiri tak gabung dengan klub teater. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dan jika Sehun ikut mengambil peran dan bermain, pastilah ia tahu akan jadwal-jadwal latihannya.

Sehun, di sisi lain, seakan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu namun ia tahu jika Lu Han akan terus menatapnya dan menagih jawaban darinya jika ia terus seperti ini.

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang, menatap Lu Han tepat di kedua matanya dan ia merasa sungguh malu mengatakannya.

"Aku yang mengubah naskah teater ini. Dan, _oh god_ aku sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan bagaimana. Intinya, Lu Han, kau harus ikut denganku, ya? Aku janji hanya sekali ini."

Lu Han nampak ragu ingin menjawab karena sesungguhnya ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sehun atau melukis sesuatu yang akan ia berikan pada pameran amal. Namun sekali lagi, ia tahu jika ia tak bisa mengatakan _tidak_ pada sosok di depannya itu.

Lalu dengan helaan napas dramatis, ia mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah."

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum yang teretas di bibirnya, merengkuh Lu Han dalam pelukannya tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kekasihnya.

" _Oh_!"

 _Prang!_

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Lu Han, memandang vas bunga yang telah jatuh ke lantai dengan horor. Di sana, di bawah sana, tepat di samping kaki mereka, vas bunga berwarna krem itu jatuh, pecah dan puing-puingnya berceceran dalam bentuk kecil-kecil.

Lu Han menahan napasnya, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan tatapannya tak kalah horor dari tatapan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo akan membunuhku."

"Lu Han..."

"Kau akan jadi jomblo seumur hidup, Sehun."

"Han..."

"Aku akan mati."

"Lu Ha—"

"Umurku hanya akan sampai pada 26 tahun."

Sehun menghela napas lelah.

.

.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Mungkin lain kali... Uh-uh, aku ada janji dengan Sehun. Bukan, bukan... Kami hanya akan menonton teater. Oh, hentikan. Aku juga sebenarnya malas."

Sehun merasa matanya berkedut melihat Lu Han yang malah asyik bertelepon dengan Baekhyun daripada merapikan pakaiannya sendiri. Sang kekasih kini sedang memegang ponsel dengan tangan kanannya yang ia letakkan di telinga kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Lu Han," panggil Sehun.

"Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu... Aku takkan lupa... Sedang kuselesaikan, yeah. Oke, aku paham... Kuselesaikan besok lusa... Tidak, tidak..."

"Lu Han," panggil Sehun lagi. "Matikan teleponnya."

Lu Han melongok kearah cermin, memandang Sehun di belakangnya yang rupanya telah memandangnya tajam—sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaiannya. Lu Han menggerutu, memajukan bibirnya hingga akhirnya ia menutup teleponnya—mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun di ujung telepon.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau cepat sekali dandannya?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas, merapikan rambutnya dan berdecak kesal. "Karena aku tak menyela kegiatanku dengan bertelepon, sayang. Cepat rapikan dirimu, kutunggu diluar sampai sepuluh menit."

"Sehun, aku membencimu."

"Seperti aku tidak saja."

.

.

Dan Sehun menemukan dirinya harus belajar sabar lebih baik lagi karena, hingga jam di lingkar tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh, barulah ia bisa menggeret bokong malas Lu Han dari kamarnya, disertai adegan tarik-menarik dan teriakan Lu Han—" _Aku malas pergi kesana!_ "

Namun di sinilah mereka, duduk diam di dalam mobil milik Sehun yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalan raya Seoul di malam hari.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Lu Han. Kau hanya akan menonton teater, bukan menonton eksekusi mati."

"Tapi Sehun..." Lu Han merengek, merajuk sambil tangannya menggeret lengan kiri Sehun yang terus terpaku pada setir mobil yang mereka naiki. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah bisa suka pada teater dan semacamnya. Aku bahkan hanya dua kali ke bioskop! Apalagi dialognya akan memakai bahasa Inggris!"

"Disana akan disediakan _handouts_ berisi artinya dalam bahasa Korea, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Sehun, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Sehun menghela napas, melirik sejenak kearah kekasih yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memang tahu jika Lu Han bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menonton hal semacam ini, namun sekali saja, ia ingin menunjukkan pertunjukan ini pada Lu Han. Karena ada sesuatu yang ia ingin tunjukkan padanya. Lalu ia menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang lumayan sepi, membuat kening Lu Han mengerut tak mengerti.

"Sehun—"

"Lu Han," panggil Sehun. Badannya kini berbalik hingga ia menatap Lu Han sepenuhnya. Matanya yang terbias cahaya lampu jalan terasa begitu tajam dan Lu Han tak sanggup menatapnya karena—oh, _man_ , bukankah Lu Han punya kekasih yang sangat tampan.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tahu besok hari apa, kan?"

Kening Lu Han berkerut, dan ia menatap Sehun skeptis. "Tentu saja," jawabnya bingung. "Besok kan tepat satu tahun kita bersama."

"Jika begitu, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"Sehun—aku tak mau melakukan _car sex_ denganmu sekara—"

" _Goddamit_ Lu Han!" Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya, kembali bersender pada kursinya dan mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia tahu mukanya sedang memerah karena perkataan Lu Han dan _no way,_ dia takkan membiarkan Lu Han melihat ia _tersipu_. "Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu. Kemana kekasihku yang polos, hah?!"

Sehun mendengar Lu Han tertawa dan ia menurunkan tangannya, menoleh kearah Lu Han dengan wajah bingung dan kesal.

"Sehun, kau sungguh lucu."

"Ap—"

"Bahkan kau memerah! Sehun— _oh my god_ kau sungguh menggelikan!"

Sehun menggeram rendah, menatap Lu Han jengkel hingga ia memalingkan mukanya. Sudah cukup hari ini ia dipermalukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Ia terkadang bertanya-tanya kemana perginya jiwa kekasihnya yang polos dan malu-malu dulu.

"Sehun-ah."

"Hm."

"Ayo pergi. Bukankah pertunjukannya akan mulai setengah jam lagi?"

Sehun menatap Lu Han tak percaya, kemudian saat ia melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya, ia mau tak mau ikut tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Mendekat pelan, Sehun meraih wajah Lu Han untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman kecil yang dalam hingga Lu Han terkekeh dan tersenyum setelahnya. Sehun melepas ciuman mereka lebih dulu, dan ia memundurkan kepalanya sedikit hingga matanya bisa dengan leluasa menyusuri kontur wajah Lu Han yang takkan jemu ia pandangi.

" _Such a beauty_."

"Mhm. Kau harusnya bersyukur."

Sehun tertawa saat Lu Han mengecup ujung hidungnya, sebelum akhirnya melajukan kembali mobilnya, membelah jalan raya dan menuju ketempat pertunjukan.

.

.

Sesaat setelah mereka tiba di area pertunjukan, Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Lu Han, menuntunnya untuk langsung masuk dan memilih tempat duduk. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Lu Han adalah mengapa Sehun bersikeras untuk mengajaknya kesini. Memang, ia sudah menanyakannya ribuan kali saat perjalanan mereka kesini namun Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum misterius. Ia yakin jika ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, namun ia tak tahu apa.

Yang pasti, selama satu setengah jam berikutnya ia akan bosan setengah mati.

"Coba nikmati pertunjukannya," kata Sehun sesaat setelah mereka menemukan tempat duduk mereka—yang sungguh mengherankan karena mereka duduk di barisan depan dengan kursi yang berbeda dari penonton lainnya—pada Lu Han di samping kanannya. Semua pengunjung bergerombol datang dan duduk di tempat yang tersedia dan lampu telah di matikan. Semua pasang mata telah terfokus pada _curtain_ yang berada di atas panggung berbentuk _Proscenium Stage_ di depan mereka.

"Kau pasti akan suka." Sehun memandang Lu Han, menampilkan senyum tampannya dan tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Lu Han lembut.

Lu Han mendengus, percaya benar bahwa ia takkan suka apa yang akan di tontonnya tersebut.

Namun apa yang ia alami sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Satu jam pertama ia melihat pertunjukan di depannya, ia tak henti-hentinya melebarkan matanya dan berseru— _"whoa"_ , " _oh Tuhan"_ dan beberapa pujian lainnya. Ia terkesima, matanya melihat berbagai macam adegan yang terpampang di depannya dengan berbinar-binar. Terkadang ia akan berkomentar pada Sehun, bagaimana seseorang bisa membuat drama semacam itu, atau ia akan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengatakan padanya betapa bagus penampilan dan cerita yang sedang dipertontonkan.

Ceritanya memang berbeda dari drama lain yang biasanya ditampilkan. Jika beberapa klub teater akan menyuguhkan Romeo dan Juliet versi musikal atau komedi, maka drama kali ini adalah drama yang terinspirasi dari Romeo dan Juliet, dengan gaya cerita yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang cerita cinta mereka harus berakhir karena kecelakaan.

Ceritanya yang membuat Lu Han terpukau, dan ada saat di mana ia merasa bahwa apa yang sedang dipentaskan memiliki kemiripan dengan dia dan Sehun.

Kisahnya adalah tentang sepasang kekasih, yang mana sang wanita adalah seseorang yang senang melukis sementara kekasihnya adalah seorang penyair. Setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk bertemu di sebuah kota kecil jauh dari kota mereka. Sang wanita bernama Hyosung akan menggambar di buku gambarnya selagi kekasihnya menceritakan sesuatu dari sebuah buku kuno yang ia bawa setiap mereka bertemu.

Pada suatu hari, saat mereka bertemu di kota kecil tersebut, buku yang kekasih Hyosung bawa adalah buku Romeo Juliet karya Shakespeare, maka Hyosung akan menggambar Juliet yang telah terbaring lemah di dekapan Romeo dengan senyum layu. Namun belum sempat ia menambah pisau dan darah untuk Romeo, sebuah kejadian terjadi. Gempa besar melanda tempat tersebut, sangat, _sangat_ besar sehingga mereka tak kuasa menyelamatkan diri hingga kemudian, tirai tertutup.

Cerita berpindah haluan lima tahun kemudian, saat sang pemeran lelaki bernama Yunho berdiri di depan makam Hyosung, memegang satu tangkai krisan putih. Di depan nisan kekasihnya yang ia cintai dan senantiasa ia rindukan, Yunho setiap harinya selalu membacakan kisah Romeo dan Juliet keras-keras dalam linangan air mata. Ia selalu ingin kisahnya lebih baik dari ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hyosung namun beginilah takdir. Ia selalu membacakan akhir kisah di mana Romeo bunuh diri dengan suara keras, seakan menantang takdir, seakan menyalahkan nasibnya yang mengapa harus selamat dari kejadian tersebut.

Dan tiraipun ditutup.

Lu Han adalah orang yang pertama memberikan _standing applause_ bagi pertunjukan itu—tak lupa dengan menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya ikut berdiri bertepuk tangan, namun matanya terpasung mengamati sosok Lu Han yang terus menerus berseru menunjukkan kekagumannya.

"Sehun," panggil Lu Han. "Pertunjukannya sangat ba—"

"...dan pastinya, acara ini takkan bisa berlangsung seperti sekarang ini jika bukan atas bantuan seorang teman kami, yang juga merupakan penulis naskah luar biasa yang baru saja Anda saksikan. Kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Oh Sehun!"

Lu Han terdiam tak percaya, menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang menatap panggung di depannya dengan satu senyum simpul.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh, memegang tangan Lu Han dan menggenggamnya erat seraya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seketika itu juga, lampu sorot tertuju pada mereka berdua dan Lu Han bisa melihat Sehun bergumam sesuatu seperti—" _Untukmu_."

Jantung Lu Han berdebar keras, dan rasanya ia bisa meleleh seketika, bahkan ia tak sadar jika kini Sehun telah melepas tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Tepuk riuh penonton mengantarkan Lu Han kembali pada kenyataan dan ia ikut duduk saat orang-orang di sekitarnya duduk, namun pikirannya masih kosong.

Ia masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan mengapa Sehun berada di atas sana namun setelah hiruk-pikuk penonton telah mereda dan pembawa acara di atas sana menyerahkan mikrofon yang ia pegang untuk Sehun, Lu Han memaksakan atensinya untuk terpaku pada pemuda Oh itu.

Dan dalam sekejap, keping ganda Sehun bertubrukan dengan pandangan Lu Han.

"Saya tidak ingin menyampaikan banyak kata," katanya memulai pidatonya. Matanya terus terpasung pada Lu Han, seolah sinar lampu sorot yang terarah padanya takkan menghentikan pandangannya. "Yang saya tahu, ketika saya menulis naskah ini, ada sesuatu yang membantu saya."

Senyum di matanya meredup namun terpancar dari keduanya rasa kasih sayang yang sangat lembut, indah, nyata, seakan ia tahu apa yang ia katakan jujur dari hati.

"Sesuatu yang membuat saya bahagia, membuat saya merasakan apa itu cinta, membuat saya mengerti rasanya mengasihi dan dikasihi. Membuat saya merasa lebih hebat dari Shakespeare karena dibalik tulisan ini, ada seseorang yang membayangi. Bagi saya, dia adalah jiwa saya. Bagi saya, dia adalah tiap huruf yang membuat frasa saya terasa hidup dan bernapas lewat raga saya. Bagi saya, kata-kata termanis di dunia takkan mampu mengimbangi betapa saya mencintainya karena—

Karena bagi saya, dia adalah karya terbaik Tuhan."

Tepuk riuh penonton membuat Lu Han tertawa, tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya walau air mata telah membasahi wajahnya.

Sesaat setelah Sehun turun dari panggung setelah menunggu acara selesai, sesaat setelah semua penonton beranjak dari kursi mereka, Lu Han langsung berlari, mengabaikan peringatan beberapa kru yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati karena banyak kabel yang berada di lantai. Ia berlari menghampiri Sehun yang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar dan—

"Ow!"—Lu Han memeluknya.

Sehun tertawa, membawa lengannya untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggul kekasihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membawa hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma rambut Lu Han yang menjadi favoritnya.

" _Be my Romeo_ ," bisik Lu Han. " _But don't let me die._ "

Sehun merasa bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, ia mencintai Lu Han lebih dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan.

" _I will_ ," jawabnya. " _I will_."

 _ **the end**_


	6. a long journey

_SachiMalff proudly present_

 _hunhan month  
_

 _a long journey_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _ **warning**_ _: manxman, inspired from korean drama entitled kill me heal me (but i promise you it is completely different), unbetaed.  
..._

 _..._

 _..._

Bagi sebagian orang, hal yang paling mereka agung-agungkan adalah harta. Ada juga yang mengagungkan kekuasaan, jabatan, cinta, keluarga, agama.

Namun bagi Sehun, hal yang paling berharga baginya adalah sebuah foto.

.

.

Ia mencoret kata Hoseok-Mokpo di daftarnya. Hari ini ia sudah mencoret lima tempat dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mencoret tiga puluh sembilan tempat. Oh Sehun menutup matanya erat-erat, menghela napas lelah dan memantapkan hatinya.

Di sakunya, ia simpan hartanya yang paling berharga.

Lima jam perjalanan ke sebuah kota di seberang Mokpo adalah perjalanan paling melelahkan dan ia tahu bahwa esok pagi sekali ia harus kembali ke Seoul. Ia sudah banyak memakai kesempatan cutinya hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan ini dan seingin apapun ia melanjutkannya, ia masih tak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang telah ia tekuni selama dua tahun lamanya.

Oh Sehun berjalan dengan tas ransel di balik punggungnya. Sesekali, ia akan meraba saku celananya untuk memastikan bahwa harta paling berharga miliknya masih ada di sana.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia kehilangan benda tersebut, ia tak tahu.

Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan sebuah desa yang sedang ramai. Langkahnya ia percepat, tangannya merogoh saku celananya hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh sebuah foto.

Ia berlari sesaat ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berpakaian rapi sedang mengangkat beberapa berkas berisi kertas dan ia segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi." Sehun menyapa orang tersebut, mencoba ramah sambil melemparkan senyum.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh dan berbalik—satu senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya dan hal itu membuat matanya melebar. Sehun memperhatikan bahwa pemuda tersebut lebih pendek darinya hingga ujung kepalanya hanya sebahunya. Ia memiliki perawakan kecil mungil dan matanya besar dan bersinar. Bibirnya membentuk hati ketika ia tersenyum dan Sehun berharap ia bisa menemukan _nya_ lewat orang ini.

"Oh? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawab pemuda tersebut ramah.

Sehun mengangguk antusias, menyodorkan foto yang selama ini ia pegang pada pemuda di depannya. "Apakah kau pernah melihat orang ini? Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya melintasi daerah ini atau ia ada di sini?"

Pemuda tersebut menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menilik lebih cermat sebuah foto yang disodorkan padanya dan beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam.

Saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun berdoa dalam hati semoga ia menemukan _nya_ lewat orang ini. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya dan Sehun masih berdoa dalam hati kecilnya.

"Maaf," katanya. Hati Sehun mencelos mendengar sebuah kata tersebut. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Pemuda di depannya nampaknya merasa kasihan melihat kondisi Sehun yang jauh dari kata _layak_ karena— _well_ , coba lihat. Sehun nampak sangat pucat dan kelelahan. Dari sekali pandang, semua orang tahu jika Sehun memilik kulit putih alabaster namun kulitnya nampak kusam dan kotor seakan tak pernah mandi dan dibersihkan. Cat rambutnya yang semula abu-abu telah luntur, menampakkan warna hitam aslinya.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu." Sehun tak ingin membuang waktunya dan ia telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi saat sebuah lengan menghentikannya.

Ia mengernyit menatap pemuda tadi, yang mana tangannya sedang memegang lengannya erat-erat.

"Uhm—kau terlihat sungguh lelah," katanya. "Kau bisa mampir di kedaiku dan makan siang di sana. Dan aku punya teman yang banyak kenalan, bisa saja dia tahu tentang orang yang sedang kaucari."

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak dan bahkan ia tak sadar jika ia belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya ia mampir sejenak—toh ia hanya akan pergi kesebuah tempat lagi setelah ini sebelum ia kembali ke Seoul. Maka dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, pemuda tadi menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kedainya.

.

.

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia sangat lapar, jadi ketika pemuda—yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kyungsoo—tersebut mengambilkan pancake apel dan sepotong _cheesecake_ untuknya, ia langsung memakannya. Setelah bertanya tentang beberapa hal, Sehun akhirnya tahu jika Do Kyungsoo adalah pemilik kedai tersebut dan semua pekerjanya di sana adalah teman-temannya.

Sesaat setelah ia merasa Sehun telah selesai dengan makanannya, Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Uhm—Sehun-ssi. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Merasa bahwa ia takkan dirugikan hanya dengan pertanyaan, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang sedang kaucari?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dan tangannya tanpa ia sadari telah meraba saku celananya, di mana harta yang paling ia kasihi tersimpan dengan aman. Sebuah senyum merambat pelan menuju ke bibirnya dan ia merasa hatinya menghangat hanya dengan memikirkan _dia_. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya merasa sedih namun air mata yang telah terkumpul di matanya adalah tanda bahwa ia sungguh lelah dan merindu. Namun dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa, ia mencoba menghalau rasa lelahnya.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau ta—"

"Aku juga tak tahu ia siapa," jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, keningnya berkerut dalam dan ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

Di sisi lain, Sehun masih menatap tangannya yang kini telah mengeluarkan foto tersebut, mengamati sosok yang berada di sana, sedang tersenyum lebar dan matanya berkata seolah ia akan hidup selamanya, seolah ia akan bahagia selamanya, seolah ia akan baik-baik saja dan seolah, _seolah_ ia masih berada di sini bersamanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa dia, Kyungsoo-ssi. Terkadang namanya adalah Namhyung. Namhyung adalah seorang pemuda kelas tiga SMA yang gemar berteriak padaku dan ia bilang bahwa ia sebenarnya suka menari, namun orang tuanya melarangnya. Ia adalah anak nakal yang selalu berkata kotor namun di sisi lain ia selalu baik padaku karena kami memiliki hobi yang sama."

Sehun mengambil jeda, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut wajah foto yang ia pegang. Tak sekalipun atensinya teralih dan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir Kyungsoo namun senyumnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa menangkap rasa sedih dan getir yang sedang Sehun ceritakan.

"Terkadang, di hari lainnya, ia adalah Goosuk. Ia adalah lelaki Jepang yang umurnya sekitar tiga puluh tahun. Ia adalah lelaki yang ditinggal cerai istrinya yang berselingkuh dengan teman anaknya sendiri. Gila, bukan?" Sehun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia hampir gila, dan setiap kali Goosuk _muncul_ , dia selalu menangis. Aku paling benci saat Goosuk _muncul_ karena aku sedih dan tak ingin melihat _nya_ menangis."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam, mencoba menerka-nerka dalam diam dan dia bisa melihat Sehun terkekeh sambil terus memandangi foto yang berada dalam genggaman erat tangannya tersebut.

Kedainya makin ramai namun Kyungsoo tak beranjak dari sana, menyerahkan semua keperluan pelanggan pada para karyawannya.

"Dan terkadang dia adalah Hyuna. Hyuna ini adalah perempuan Korea yang umurnya sama denganku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, namun aku tak mencintai Hyuna. Aku tak suka wanita sepertinya."

Hening merajai keduanya namun Kyungsoo tak ingin membuka suara.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pelan dan kembali memandang foto itu.

"Ia wanita yang gila seks. Ia juga sering berbohong dan sering menyakiti tubuh _nya_. Sebenci apapun aku pada Goosuk, aku lebih murka pada Hyuna karena setiap kali ia _muncul_ , ia selalu menyilet pergelangan tangan dan kadang—wajah _nya_. Aku membenci Hyuna. Kuharap ia tak pernah _ada_.

Lalu beberapa hari aku menemukan sosok Junsu. Dia adalah anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia sangat lucu dan suka memelukku. Junsu adalah favoritku. Lalu _muncul_ lagi adalah Pevita. _Kemunculannya_ sering tak terduga dan aku selalu dibuat pusing olehnya. Ia adalah perempuan kelahiran Inggris dan selalu berbahasa Inggris—padahal aku tak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tapi aku cukup menyukainya. Dia mengasyikkan dan lucu walau hanya tahu kata _terimakasih_ dalam bahasa Korea.

Kemudian ada Jina. Dia hanya _muncul_ sekali dan itu hanya lima belas menit. Kupikir dia adalah yang teraneh. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu yang sedang mencari anaknya. Lalu yang terakhir adalah _Lu Han_."

Di sini, Kyungsoo melihat jika ekspresi Sehun berubah.

"Lu Han adalah lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun waktu itu, dan dia adalah lelaki yang sangat menggilai sepak bola. Ia suka menyanyi dan kau tahu, Kyungsoo-ssi? Kupikir suaranya adalah hal indah kedua di samping matanya. Dan matanya—besar, selalu bersinar dan aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan saat ia menatap banyak hal. Lu Han adalah kehidupanku, dia adalah cintaku.

Aku selalu menemukannya berdiam diri, sendirian, namun akan berubah ceria ketika melihatku. Cerita pertemuan kami memang unik dan sedikit panjang. Kau mau mendengarkannya?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali mengangguk saat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo tahu jika itu senyum pilu.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, kami bertemu di sebuah tempat rehabilitasi untuk orang-orang yang butuh dukungan mental. Aku dulunya adalah penari handal, Kyungsoo-ssi. Namun suatu hari, aku mengalami cidera yang sangat parah hingga tempurungku retak hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa menari lagi seumur hidupku. Saat itu aku ingin menyerah, namun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terus hidup dan masuk ke tempat rehabilitasi tersebut. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Lu Han, pemuda yang memiliki penyakit yang belum tersembuhkan—setidaknya, setahuku sampai empat tahun yang lalu.

Dia adalah pemuda dengan _alter ego_ yang tidak hanya dua, namun enam. Yang berarti di dalam sosok Lu Han, ada enam sosok lain yang tinggal. Di sana, selama setahun, aku mengenal Lu Han dan enam kepribadiannya yang lain. Aku sering melihatnya _bertransformasi_ dan itu rasanya sungguh membuatku pilu. Ia akan kesakitan hingga tubuhnya ia banting ke tembok terdekat, mengeluh pusing yang amat hebat sampai menangis hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kepribadiannya muncul. Aku selalu menangis saat kepribadiannya mengambil alih karena aku merasa kasihan padanya."

Dan Kyungsoo tahu jika tebakannya tadi benar.

"Setahun bersama dengannya membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak hanya dekat atau menyukainya, tapi aku _mencintainya_. Aku mencintai Lu Han, mencintai apapun keadaannya. Aku mencintai hanya Lu Han. Lu Han yang selalu mengikuti terapi yang bisa mencegah kepribadiannya yang lain agar tak muncul-muncul lagi. Suatu hari, Lu Han datang padaku, menangis hingga satu jam. Aku tak berbicara apapun kecuali memeluknya erat dan ikut menangis. Jika aku bisa meminta, aku ingin meminta pada Tuhan agar membagi kesedihan dan semua rasa sakitnya padaku karena ketika ia terluka, aku akan jauh lebih terluka, di sini," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Ia menurunkan pandangannya, dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi foto Lu Han hingga ia cepat-cepat menghapus tetesan itu.

Foto Lu Han yang terlihat makin memudar dimakan usia takkan ia biarkan menjadi buram. Takkan.

"Dia menangis, berkata padaku bahwa ia takut. Ia takut, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ia takut jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini takkan berbuah banyak hal. Dan ia takut, sungguh takut jika satu dari keenam kepribadiannya akan mengambil alih tubuhnya hingga ia, Lu Han, pemilik tubuh yang asli, akan tersingkirkan. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, mencoba memeluknya lebih erat padahal aku sama takutnya. Dan saat ia mengatakan padaku jika ia tak mau hal itu terjadi karena ia masih ingin bertemu denganku, masih ingin bersamaku karena ia mencintaiku, aku merasakan sakit dan kebahagiaan yang muncul secara bersamaan.

Namun naasnya, Kyungsoo-ssi, takdir seolah ingin bermain permainan konyol pada kami berdua. Seminggu setelah hari itu, hari di mana kami memutuskan untuk bersama menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku dinyatakan sembuh dan boleh pergi. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan ia merasa hatinya ikut sakit mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Kami terus berhubungan. Aku akan menjenguknya setiap akhir pekan walau kadang aku akan sial karena saat itu, yang muncul bukanlah Lu Han namun kepribadiannya yang lain. Setengah tahun kami membina hubungan seperti itu tapi tak satupun dari kami memiliki niatan untuk menyerah. Namun pada akhirnya, dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku hendak menjenguknya, perempuan resepsionis yang telah akrab denganku melemparkanku pandangan sedih dan kasihan seraya berkata bahwa Lu Han telah dipindahkan.

Aku bertanya, meronta, berteriak kemana mereka membawa Lu Han- _ku_ pergi namun mereka berkata bahwa itu tak bisa dikatakan karena merupakan kebijakan rumah sakit dan privasi keluarga.

Maka selama dua tahun ini, aku menjadi pengelana dari satu tempat ketempat lain. Aku percaya Lu Han- _ku_ masih di Korea. Aku percaya karena aku merasa ia begitu dekat dan nyata bahkan saat aku hanya bisa memandang fotonya. Aku mencarinya ketiap sudut tempat dan tempat ini adalah tempat ke-empat puluh.

Dan aku masih belum menemukannya."

Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang keluar tanpa suara. Sehun membawa foto tersebut mendekat kewajahnya, menatapnya intens seakan dengan menatapnya Lu Han bisa keluar dari foto tersebut dan menjadi nyata.

Sehun ingin menyudahi perjalanan tanpa akhir ini namun ia terlalu cinta, terlalu rindu untuk berhenti di sini. Ia sudah sejauh ini dan ia takkan berhenti hanya karena ia _belum_ bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf," kata Sehun, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku bercerita sangat lama."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, memberikan senyum kecil. "Tak apa. Aku senang bisa menjadi teman ceritamu. Dan—oh, aku akan memanggil karyawanku. Siapa tahu mereka pernah melihat Lu Han-ssi."

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia terlalu lelah bercerita dan _berpetualang_ sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk kecil.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menuju ke meja kasir di mana satu karyawannya berada dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Sejurus kemudian, Kyungsoo berjalan kembali menuju ke meja di mana Sehun duduk dan karyawan yang tadi berada di meja kasir menepukkan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar enam orang karyawan Kyungsoo telah berdiri mengelilingi meja Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun merasa tak nyaman karena ia merasa seperti sedang dikepung namun Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya membuatnya agak rileks.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menunjukkan foto Lu Han dan Sehun menurutinya. Ia meletakkan foto tersebut menghadap kearah semua karyawan yang ada.

Sehun tak kuasa melihat wajah mereka satu persatu karena ia terlalu lelah. Ia terlalu lelah melihat puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka belum pernah melihat Lu Han.

Namun satu pekik tajam membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

Seseorang dengan _nametag_ Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan memandang foto Lu Han dengan tatapan kaget.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya penuh harap dan Kyungsoo bertanya, "Baekhyun, apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?"

Dan Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian sebelum ia menurunkan tangannya dan membuka suara.

"Dia bernama Lu Han," kata Baekhyun, menatap Sehun dengan intens dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali memekik tajam dan matanya melebar sempurna.

Sehun menatapnya penuh harap, berdoa dan terus berdoa semoga—

"Kau Oh Sehun," kata Baekhyun. "Kau Sehun."

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti hampir menangis.

"Lu Han pernah bermalam di tempatku," katanya lirih. Dalam nadanya Sehun bisa merasakan sebuah keterkejutan. "Dia sedang mencari seseorang yang berada di dalam foto..."

Dan Sehun mematung, air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"...dan namanya adalah Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia masih ingin mencerna semua kisah ini dan tanpa ia sadari ia berbisik lirih—

"Kalian saling mencari."

Sehun menangis hingga ia bersimpuh di lantai marmer di bawahnya.

Setelah dua tahun perjalanan panjang tanpa akhir yang ia mulai, setelah semua mimpi buruk dan rasa pesimis yang datang bahwa Lu Han telah pergi selamanya, setelah semua rasa lelah dan ingin menyerah yang datang... Sehun akhirnya tahu jika ini semua hanya tentang sebuah perjalanan dan proses.

Bahwa pada hakikatnya, mereka berdua sama-sama sedang _mencari_.

Dan Sehun kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap mencari. Ia akan tetap berjalan, bahkan berlari jika perlu. Bahkan keujung dunia, ia tak apa. Akan tetap ia lakukan setelah ini.

Karena ia percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, entah kapan dan di mana, mereka akan bertemu di sebuah titik.

 _Dua orang yang saling mencari pada akhirnya akan menemukan satu sama lain walau mereka tak punya apa-apa kecuali potret diri. Karena cinta akan menuntun mereka untuk bertemu suatu hari nanti. Mungkin bukan di tempat paling indah, mungkin bukan di tempat yang bisa mereka duga. Namun di sebuah waktu di tempat yang sempurna. Karena perjalanan panjang mereka akan membawa mereka dalam satu pertemuan manis bernama akhir._

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Lu Han menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya, berharap bahwa ia bisa tidur lebih lama dari tidur yang ia dapatkan tadi pagi namun ia tak mau mengeluh. Tidak saat peta di tangannya telah banyak coretan-coretan di beberapa tempat.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan, mengingat bahwa usianya kini tak muda lagi dan umur tiga puluh dua adalah umur di mana orang akan rentan menderita sakit punggung dan pinggang.

Di saku jaket musim dinginnya, sebuah potret diri tersimpan manis.

Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, membenarkan topi musim dingin dan mengetatkan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya.

Sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sebuah kawasan ramai di kota Ilsan, ia mempercepat jalannya dan ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang membereskan beberapa pot bunga—sepertinya ia pekerja toko di sana—di depan sebuah _florist_ , ia segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi." Lu Han menyapa orang tersebut, mencoba ramah sambil melemparkan senyum.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh dan berbalik—satu senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya dan ia membenarkan posisinya hingga ia bisa menatap Lu Han dengan jelas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Lu Han mengangguk, menyodorkan foto yang selama ini ia pegang pada pemuda di depannya. "Apakah kau pernah melihat orang ini di sekitar si—"

"Maaf."—dan sebuah suara yang _sangat_ familiar di telinganya membuat Lu Han membatu seketika.

Ia tak ingin rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya begitu lama, dan Lu Han memutuskan untuk berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum dan Lu Han mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Apakah kau adalah Junsu, Namhyung, Hyuna, Jina, Goosuk, Pevita atau—"

Lu Han merasa air mata yang membasahi wajahnya adalah seratus persen air mata bahagia. Ia tertawa sangat keras, hingga sosok di depannya ikut tertawa, tak memedulikan pandangan heran para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka ataupun tumpukan salju yang membuat wajah mereka membeku.

"Lu Han," bisik Lu Han lirih di sela-sela air matanya. "Aku adalah Lu Han."

Sehun tersenyum dan ia tak menyadari jika kini, ia telah menangis sama seperti lelaki di depannya yang telah ia cari selama hampir sembilan tahun.

"Aku tahu," kata Sehun. "Aku tahu."

Dan mereka pada akhirnya bisa melepaskan potret yang telah mereka simpan selama hampir sembilan tahun, memudar bersama usia karena pada akhirnya, mereka telah saling _menemukan_.

 _ **the end**_


	7. of jasmine and my waiting

_We met at the wrong time. That's why I keep telling myself anyway. Maybe one day years from now, we will meet in a coffee shop in a far away city somewhere and we could give it another shot._

.

.

Lu Han menyukai aroma _cinnamon_ yang terbias di udara, bercampur dengan harum teh _jasmine_ yang terbaur di udara, menyergap langit-langit kafe. Ia suka menelisik pemandangan di sekitar sana—tentang para pegawai yang sibuk melayani dari meja satu ke meja lain, mencatat dan mengantar pesanan dengan senyum manis dan helaan napas lelah. Terkadang mereka akan mengeluh namun satu yang lainnya akan memberi semangat. Tentang para pengunjung yang sendirian, bersama teman bahkan kekasih—mereka sering memesan teh di sore hari saat hujan melanda, sering memesan cokelat panas atau kopi hitam di saat malam menjelang.

 _Kliring_!

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di Silvesther Coffee Shop!"

Lu Han menyebarkan senyum kecilnya, mengangguk kecil pada seorang pelayan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu masuk. Aroma cokelat yang kental dan khas, _cheesecake_ dan teh _jasmine_ serta kopi _macchiato_ menguar di udara—membuatnya menghirup aroma-aroma tersebut lebih lama selagi ia berjalan menuju kesebuah meja kosong di ujung kafe.

Ada sebuah memori spesial tentang atmosfir ini. Ada sebuah kenangan khusus tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Ada sebuah canda tawa serta tragedi yang terjadi—dan kali ini, Lu Han berharap, ia bisa mengulangnya sekali lagi.

Dengan kisah yang berbeda.

.

.

Setahun yang lalu, Lu Han adalah lelaki yang _cukup_ bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki—pekerjaan tetap, kehidupan harmonis, orang tua yang telah bahagia, teman-teman yang mengasyikkan, kekayaan yang cukup, kebahagiaan dan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Minseok.

Setahun yang lalu, Lu Han merasa sempurna hingga ia kira takkan ada yang berubah—takkan ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada apa yang telah ia miliki.

Namun takdir dan waktu berkata lain.

Lu Han masih ingat bagaimana ia berjalan masuk dengan tenangnya kedalam hidupnya, membuka pintu depan hatinya dengan sebuah ketukan pelan berupa senyum manis dan sejuta tawa. Lu Han masih ingat bagaimana ia masuk dalam lingkar kebahagiaannya tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sebuah kedai langganannya di sebuah sore hari di musim semi.

Lu Han masih ingat sosok jangkung dengan wajah tegas nan tampan—bibir tipis, mata tajam dan hitam seakan mengajaknya untuk menyelami lebih jauh, senyum dan seringai menarik, rahang tajam, lengan kokoh dan pelukan mesra. Lu Han masih ingat bagaimana rambut hitam legamnya akan terasa begitu lembut saat ia menggenggamnya saat bibirnya menginvasi bibir pemuda tersebut—hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan karena ia sudah memiliki kehidupan sempurna nan bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki saat itu dan—

 _Minseok_.

Namun Lu Han terlalu terlena begitupula Oh Sehun.

 _Oh Sehun_.

Lu Han merasa berdebar bagaimana lidahnya menyecap kata yang mengucapkan bait nama tersebut tanpa rasa sulit. Begitu pas, begitu indah, begitu bermelodi. Lu Han merasa berdebar bagaimana ia memanggil Oh Sehun dengan sebuah senyum, mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Lu Han tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan dan ia sendiri sadar jika akan banyak orang yang tersakiti oleh hal ini namun _tidak_ , ia tak bisa berhenti. _Ia tak ingin berhenti_. Bersama Sehun adalah dosa terpahit sekaligus termanis dan ia tak ingin berhenti di sini.

Lu Han tahu dirinya memiliki Minseok di siang hari dan memiliki Sehun di sisa harinya. Ia tahu Sehun memiliki Baekhyun di separuh waktunya dan memilikinya di sisa harinya. Ia tahu mereka memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda—kebahagiaan berbeda yang masing-masing berat untuk ditinggalkan karena Lu Han telah berada di sisi Minseok lebih lama begitupula Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Dan hari itupun datang.

Hari yang sangat ia takutkan.

Lu Han ingat hari tersebut seakan hari itu adalah hari kematiannya karena— _hell_ , Minseok terlihat begitu putus asa dan lelah. Seakan ia tahu banyak hal, lebih banyak dari apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Lebih banyak dari apa yang Lu Han tutupi. Ia tersenyum, berkata dengan lembut pada Lu Han namun matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah dan kecewa.

Lu Han terdiam, menerka-nerka bagaimana ini semua di mulai dan berakhir seperti ini, di sini. Karena sungguh, iapun tak bisa memilih salah satu.

Minseok adalah _cintanya_ , namun Sehun adalah _hidupnya_.

"Kukira hubungan ini memang seharusnya hanya sampai di sini." Ia mengatakannya dengan lugas dan tegas seakan ia tak memendam keraguan setitikpun namun matanya menyiratkan bahwa hatinya terluka dan Lu Han menangis di lututnya.

Ia menangis, memohon maaf dan berjanji akan kembali seperti dulu kala.

Sedikit yang Lu Han tahu, bahwa dalam kata-katanya ia mengulum pahitnya kebohongan. Ia berbohong demi lima tahun kisah cintanya dengan Minseok padahal ia sendiri tahu jika hidupnya berada bersama Sehun.

Namun Lu Han tak ingin lima tahun ini sia-sia maka—

"Demi lima tahun kisah kita," kata Lu Han, memandang Minseok dari bawah, memegang lutut Minseok dan menahan air mata yang telah merembes keluar. "Demi hubungan ini."

Namun Minseok menggeleng.

Ia menggeleng seakan keputusan yang ia ambil sudah mutlak dan saat Lu Han mendengar jawabannya, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan begitu terlihat hina.

"Lu Han," katanya, memberi spasi agak lama seakan ia berusaha menyecap nama kekasih yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan dalam lima tahun terakhir. "Selama apapun kita bersama bukanlah jawaban atas kebahagiaan kita. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun, aku tahu ia adalah pelengkapmu karena jika kau mencintaiku sepenuh hati, kau takkan memilih orang lain dan mengorbankan semua yang telah kaumiliki hanya untuk sekadar bertemu dengannya.

Kau mencintainya, Lu Han. Bukan aku lagi. Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan dan aku hanya sebagai pemeran pelengkap. Mungkin Sehun adalah pemeran utama namun takdir mengelabuhi kalian—mempertemukan kalian di saat yang tak tepat jadi, kumohon, izinkan aku pergi. Karena melihatmu terpasung di sini bersamaku sama artinya dengan menyakiti hatiku untuk kedua kalinya."

Lu Han tak tahu dan tak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok namun satu yang ia tahu. Sesaat setelah Minseok pergi dari kehidupannya yang terasa begitu sempurna sebelumnya, ia berlari pada Sehun, berharap mereka memang memiliki sebuah _takdir_.

Ada sebuah tempat yang menjadi kenangan terindah, persinggahan yang selalu mereka tuju karena mereka berdua tahu jika ketika langkah kaki mereka menapak ke dalam sebuah kafe tersebut, manik ganda mereka akan langsung bertemu dengan sosok yang mereka rindukan dan hal tersebut membuat mereka bahagia.

Namun Lu Han lagi-lagi lupa kalau sepertinya, takdir suka bermain curang.

Rabu sore di sebuah April, Sehun meninggalkan satu surat di sebuah kafe biasa tempat mereka saling melepas rindu. Di tangan sebuah karyawan yang merupakan kawan lama Sehun bernama Kai, surat tersebut sampai ke tangan Lu Han.

Ia duduk di sebuah sudut kafe, dengan segelas teh _jasmine_ di atas meja—teh kesukaan mereka berdua—dan secarik kertas di kedua tangan.

 _Maaf._

Kata tersebut tertulis rapih di tengah kertas, memberi efek kejut luar biasa hebat di dadanya hingga ia merasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan dan paru-parunya gagal mengambil napas.

 _Aku harus pergi darimu. Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanku_.

Lu Han tak tahu apa yang mempengaruhi pikirannya namun kali ini—ia tertawa. Ia tertawa selagi air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Menertawakan kehidupan dan takdir yang menimpanya.

.

.

Ada sebuah memori spesial tentang atmosfir ini. Ada sebuah kenangan khusus tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Ada sebuah canda tawa serta tragedi yang terjadi—dan kali ini, Lu Han berharap, ia bisa mengulangnya sekali lagi.

Lu Han menyukai aroma _cinnamon_ yang terbias di udara, bercampur dengan harum teh _jasmine_ yang terbaur di udara, menyergap langit-langit kafe merangkak mengergap kedalam hati kecilnya, mengais potongan _puzzle_ di masa lalu.

Ia duduk di sana, di salah satu sudut di kafe tersebut seperti biasa dan ketika salah satu karyawan—yang telah mengenalnya dan akrab dengannya—datang menghampirinya, dengan cepat ia memasang teh _jasmine_.

Semenit kemudian pesanannya datang dan Lu Han menoleh ke samping kirinya di mana jendela besar terpampang, menyudut membiaskan pemandangan di luar kafe. Ia melihat keatas di mana awan-awan berarak kembali ke timur, menghalau cahaya mentari sehingga Lu Han tak perlu repot-repot memicingkan matanya.

Lu Han menyukai aroma _cinnamon_ yang terbias udara, bercampur dengan harum teh _jasmine_ yang terbaur di udara, menyergap kedua hidungnya dan Lu Han memainkan cangkir putih berisi teh _jasmine_ di depannya.

Ia membawanya untuk seteguk, menyecap rasanya hingga tertelan menuju tenggorokannya, membuatnya memejamkan mata dan menahan keinginannya untuk merindu karena ia sungguh _rindu_.

Sebuah nama dan satu potret wajah terngiang di belakang benaknya hingga ia ingin lari dari sana karena tempat tersebut merupakan sepotong memori kecil yang terendam dalam batinnya, mengendap di sana hingga ia tak kuat menyingkirkannya.

 _Kliring_!

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di Silvesther Coffee Shop!"

Oh Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe sembari melempar senyum pada karyawan yang menyambutnya ramah. Kakinya melangkah pelan, dengan mata yang menyusuri keseluruh sudut ruangan, berusaha mencari meja kosong dan ketika ia melihat sosok yang sedang duduk sendirian di ujung ruangan, matanya membulat sempurna.

Lu Han tahu tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama baginya menanti sebuah ketidakpastian seperti ini namun ia merasa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Seminggu yang lalu, Minseok meneleponnya. Ia berkata bahwa sekarang ia telah bertemu dengan seseorang—Kim Jongdae, kalau tidak salah. Saat itu mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Austria dan Lu Han ikut bahagia—sungguh, sungguh Lu Han merasa bahagia dan tersenyum lebar mendengar Minseok, seseorang yang telah menemaninya di masa lalu, telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang tepat.

Dan iapun berharap bahwa ia, kelak, juga bisa mendapatkannya.

Ia baru akan menyesap tehnya kembali ketika ia merasa seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan sebelum ia berhasil menoleh, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Lu Han mendongak dan sesaat, pandangannya bertubrukkan dengan manik mata seorang lelaki yang teramat familiar, berdiri tepat di depannya. Satu senyuman darinya membawa jutaan kenangan di masa lalu dan jantung Lu Han berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat hingga ia tak kuasa menjawab—bahkan menangguk.

Oh Sehun, pemuda di depannya, tertawa kecil ketika melihat Lu Han menatapnya tak percaya hingga ia menggeret kursi di depannya dan duduk di sana.

Lu Han tak bisa membawa dirinya berkata-kata atau melakukan hal lain kecuali memandangi Sehun karena sumpah—tiga tahun sudah cukup menyiksa batinnya.

Dan dari sekian waktu dan sekian tempat, di sinilah mereka kembali bertemu.

Disebuah tempat yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan masa lalu.

"Hai." Sehun menyapa.

Lu Han tertawa, ia tertawa namun tak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya namun air mata mengalir diam-diam jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Hai," jawabnya. "Hai."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Lu Han mengusap air matanya, memandang lurus kearah Sehun dan memberinya sebuah senyum kecil. "Bosan," katanya. "Menunggu seseorang selama tiga tahun sungguhlah membosankan."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Dan aku sungguh lelah," jawabnya. "Lelah berharap hari ini kapan datangnya."

Lu Han merasa jika mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, ia akan mendapatkan apa yang telah Minseok raih. Dan ia merasa kebahagiaannya sudah dekat—sedekat satu tatapan mata.

"Bagaimana ceritamu hingga bisa kembali kesini?" tanya Lu Han sembari menawarkan senyum manisnya.

Dan Oh Sehun tahu kalau ia takkan bosan dengan senyum tersebut—bahkan ia tahu jika ia akan melihatnya setiap hari. Tidak dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan rasa bersalah seperti dulu, tidak.

Karena kini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah sebebas mentari.

"Ceritanya panjang," katanya. "Aku sudah tak bersama Baekhyun, omong-omong. Dan—tentang surat itu, bukan aku yang menulisnya, tapi Baekhyun. Jongin memberitahuku jika hari itu Baekhyun datang kesini dan memberikannya surat untuk diberikan pada _selingkuhan_ Sehun."

"Wow, aku terdengar begitu _murahan_ ," katanya sambil tertawa. "Lagian aku tahu. Aku tahu jika itu bukan kau, karena tulisanmu takkan serapi itu. Namun tetap saja, ketika membacanya aku menangis."

Sinar mata Sehun meredup dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

Lu Han menatap Sehun sendu, berharap bahwa Sehun takkan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut namun dalam dirinya, ia masih merasa penasaran.

"Sehun-ah," panggilnya. "Kenapa kau pergi? Aku sudah merelakan hubunganku dengan Minseok kandas namun kenapa kau pergi bahkan sebelum aku berkata sepatah kata?"

Sehun masih menunduk begitu dalam, takut jika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia akan bertemu pandang dengan manik Lu Han dan ia tahu ia telah menciptakan banyak luka di sirat matanya.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia menoleh, memandang Lu Han dengan tatapan lelah sebelum ia membuka suara.

"Kala itu aku takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Kami sudah bersama lebih dari tujuh tahun dan aku takut jika sebenarnya kau hanya ilusi sementara. Aku begitu mendambakan kebahagiaan abadi dan rasanya kau begitu fana, Lu Han. Namun setelah dua minggu kembali bersama Baekhyun dan pindah dari sini, setelah dua minggu aku kehilangan sosokmu, aku akhirnya tahu jika yang kucari selama ini—yang kurasa bernama kebahagiaan bukanlah Baekhyun yang memberi arti selama tujuh tahun, namun kau yang datang bersama senyum manis dan segala cinta, kau yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang sekeras batu, kau yang menawarkan ilusi sekaligus kenyataan, dan kau yang rela meninggalkan apapun demi aku.

Han, apakah terlambat bagiku untuk kembali?"

Lu Han tertawa, ia tertawa namun ia tahu kali ini ia sedang bahagia hingga tak lagi memedulikan teh favoritnya yang kini menjadi dingin.

"Kau takkan pernah terlambat," jawabnya. "Karena aku yakin, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Aku yakin dulu kita memang bertemu di saat yang salah namun jika memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, jika tidak seperti dulu, pasti kita akan bertemu di sebuah tempat secara kebetulan suatu hari, seperti berpapasan di jalan atau bertemu di sebuah bus."

Lu Han menatap Sehun lama, lama sekali hingga ia tahu jika akhirnya, kali ini, takdir mempertemukan mereka di waktu yang sungguh tepat, di mana ilusi dan kenyataan membaur menjadi satu—menciptakan sebuah awal baru yang ia dambakan; kebahagiaan.

"Karena kita berada dalam satu lingkar takdir," katanya.

Lu Han menyukai aroma _cinnamon_ yang terbias di udara, bercampur dengan harum teh _jasmine_ yang terbaur di udara, menyergap langit-langit kafe merangkak mengergap kedalam hatinya dan mengendap di sana—membawa satu kepingan memori baru bernama cinta.

 _ **end**_


	8. of all things I have wronged

Aku masih peduli padamu, walau aku menyeberang jalan hanya untuk menghindarimu.

Aku masih mengingatmu, walau pada hari terakhir musim semi tahun lalu kau menemukan syal merah kado darimu untukku tergeletak di tempat sampah persimpangan jalan.

Aku masih sering mengigaukan namamu, walau saat malam hari kau melihatku bahagia di lantai dansa dan mabuk bersama kawanku.

Aku masih sering memandang ponselku lama, mengetik beberapa kalimat,menghapusnya lagi, menulis lagi, dan berakhir di kotak simpan. Aku masih sering mengamati nomormu, ingin menyentuh tombol panggil, walau aku tak pernah melakukannya.

Aku masih mencintaimu, karena sampai sekarang, folder berisi ratusan fotomu belum tega kuhapus.

Aku masih ingin kembali ke masa itu, masa di mana aku merasa menyesal karena telat menjemputmu pulang kerja; karena lupa hari jadi kita; karena lupa menggoreng telur terlalu matang karena aku tahu kau menyukainya setengah matang; karena lupa membeli es krim cokelat padahal kau sedang flu; karena lupa membawa payung sampai kau harus pergi ke kampusku dan memberikan payungmu untukku.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika kau pergi, walau setiap hari kau selalu melihatku tersenyum.

Aku sering menengok ke jendela, berharap menemukan sosokmu berjalan melewati tempatku bekerja paruh waktu karena dulu kau suka sekali berseliweran di depan tokoku hanya untuk memeriksa apakah aku sudah selesai bekerja.

Aku sering mengecek kalender, kalau-kalau aku melewatkan hari penting yang menyangkut tentangmu, walau aku terkesan lupa dan tak pernah mampu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, selamat tahun baru, selamat natal, dan lain sebagainya, percayalah bahwa aku selalu ingat.

Aku sering mencium aroma baju-bajumu yang sengaja kautinggal di almari kamarku, berharap menemukan aroma tubuhmu yang masih tersisa. Setidaknya, itu mampu mengobati rinduku pada sosokmu.

Aku sering menemukan diriku memandangi _post-it-note_ yang tertempel di dinding yang kesemuanya berisi tulisanmu.

Aku sering berharap menemukan suaramu di antara keheningan pagi dan malam.

Aku sering mengintip celah di dinding atau pintu depan, berharap semua ini hanya lelucon dan kau akan kembali kesini.

Aku masih mencintaimu, walau kertas yang datang masuk ke dalam boks surat rumahku terasa tak nyata dan terlalu menyakitkan.

Aku masih mengharapkan keajaiban datang di saat-saat seperti ini, walau mataku tak berbohong jika namamu yang tertera di sana.

Aku masih berharap kau masih mencintaiku, hingga nama yang bersanding dengan namamu di surat undangan itu bukan _Kim Minseok,_ namun _Oh Sehun._

Aku masih mencintaimu, walau pada akhirnya, seseorang yang berjalan denganmu menuju ke altar bukan diriku.

Aku masih menginginkanmu, walau bibir yang dulunya membuatku candu itu kini telah terklaim oleh orang lain.

Aku masih ingin mengubah nama depanmu menjadi nama margaku, walau takdir hanya mau mengubahnya menjadi milik keluarga Kim.

Aku masih menantimu, walau aku tahu selepas acara pernikahanmu kau akan memiliki hidup baru dan akan terus berjalan.

Aku masih lebih memilih untuk berbohong dan tersenyum ketika kau bertanya kabarku, karena aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah di hari bahagiamu.

Aku masih ingin menjabat tanganmu sedikit lebih lama, walau aku sadar kau buru-buru melepasnya karena seseorang di sisimu takkan suka melihat dua orang yang memiliki masa lalu saling berdekatan.

Aku masih ingin bertukar cerita; tentang betapa hampa pohon natalku karena kau tak ada di sana untuk menghiasnya. Betapa dingin tempat tidurku karena tak ada kau yang memelukku tiap malam. Betapa sepi dapurku karena tiap pagi kau tak ada di sana untuk membuat kopi. Betapa tandus kebunku karena kau tak ada di sana untuk merawar tanaman. Betapa kosong hatiku karena kau pergi tanpa bertanya. Betapa lelah perasaanku karena sebagian besarnya kuhabiskan untuk menunggumu kembali.

Aku masih ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, namun aku tahu kau pasti takkan menyukainya karena aku bukan Kim Minseok.

Aku ingin pergi dari acara itu, namun langkah kakiku menjadi semakin berat dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama karena aku tahu, inilah kali terakhir aku bisa melihatmu sebagai masa lalu yang begitu kuagungkan.

Aku ingin berteriak dan berkata bahwa aku yang salah, aku yang salah, aku yang salah, tolong maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, kembalilah padaku...

Namun genggaman Bae Juhyun di tangan kananku begitu erat, membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak seharusnya mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan umum. Lagian, Lu Han takkan suka jika aku berkata demikian, terutama di depan Kim Minseok.

". _..Dan kau boleh mencium pasanganmu_."

Aku ingin berlari dan menggantikan si Minseok itu, tapi suara lembut Bae Juhyun membuatku terbangun dari mimpi.

"Sehun- _ah_ , ayo pulang ke rumahmu."

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan diriku digeret oleh Juhyun meninggalkan acara, meninggalkan satu momen intim seseorang dalam masa laluku dengan orang baru yang ia temui, yang mungkin, bisa menjaga hatinya lebih baik dari padaku.

 _Rumah_.

Aku mulai bertanya arti harafiah rumah, ketika Lu Han tak ada di sana.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita menikah sebelum anak kita lahir?"

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan kehidupanku terkontrol oleh wanita di sampingku, karena bagiku, hasrat untuk bahagia, bagiku, telah sirna di tempat ini.

.

.

.

 _a/n: ciye sehun bakal nikah ciye sama irene ciyee. ciye sehun ditinggal kawin sama lu han ciyeee, ciye sehun udah mau beranak sama irene ciyeee. ciyeee sachi kehabisan ide tapi ngebet buat ff ciyee. ciye receh ciyee._


	9. baby we're going down

Opsir Park sampai ke tempat kejadian sepuluh menit saat seseorang memanggil 911.

Di depan sana, orang-orang telah ramai berkeliling dan ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka berkomentar.

"Terlalu muda untuk mati seperti ini, sungguh disayangkan."

* * *

Lu Han tahu namanya memiliki arti _rusa di waktu subuh_ —dan itulah mengapa ia sangat menyukai waktu subuh. Seoul waktu subuh pada tanggal 12 April mengingatkannya pada Sehun, dan ia rasa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat baginya untuk _pergi_.

Sebuah suara di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk _berhenti_.

Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Sebuah suara di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk _berhenti_.

Dan Lu Han memang sudah _berhenti_ —ia mengerem mobilnya sampai sebuah decit terdengar nyaring tepat setelah ia ia mendengar suara teriakan yang memecah keheningan malam.

Lu Han menangis, kemudian tertawa.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sebuah suara di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk _berhenti_.

Namun ia tetap _melaju_ sampai keheningan malam memakannya tanpa ampun.

 _Dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam._

* * *

Lu Han melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman pinggir kota, berharap keheningan malam melepas jiwanya hingga ia takkan bisa merasa apapun kecuali perasaan seringan kapas karena ia ingin terbang.

Langkahnya pendek dan pelan seakan ia menghitung dengan lamat langkah kakinya. Payung di genggamannya melindunginya dari hujan dini hari namun ia tak gentar.

Terkadang ia akan menunduk untuk melihat tetes air hujan yang membasahi sepatunya namun sakit di hatinya bilang bahwa mengingat masa lalu sama sakitnya dengan menerka masa depan—lalu ia kembali menatap kedepan.

Keheningan malam dan dingin terpaan air hujan tak membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Genggamannya pada payung hitamnya menguat.

Seoul, 12 April 2016.

Entah kenapa ia pergi dan kemana ia akan berhenti—ia tak tahu.

Retak di hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap berjalan maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Percik air hujan menerpa wajah mulusnya namun ia tetap tak peduli. Sesekali ia akan berhenti untuk mengambil napas karena setiap langkah kakinya terasa berat dan menyakitkan.

Maka yang ia lakukan adalah mengikuti suara tersebut, menembus hujan rintik, membiarkan sepatunya basah dan wajahnya membeku.

Sesekali ia akan menelan air yang mengalir di wajahnya. Sesekali rasanya akan hambar, asin bahkan pahit dan ia hampir tak bisa membedakan apakah itu air hujan atau air matanya sendiri.

Seoul, 12 April 2016 dan sebuah suara mengatakannya untuk pergi.

Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Ia melipat payungnya setelah sampai pada garasi rumahnya dan ia langsung menuju pada mobil Audi miliknya dan ia tertawa.

* * *

Lu Han tak tahu jika bangun dari tidur malamnya akan sepahit ini. Ia bahkan baru tahu jika menangis akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan wajahnya menjadi mengerikan seperti ini.

Namun sesaat setelah ia melihat kearah cermin besar yang berada di kamar tidurnya, ia tersenyum.

Atau setidaknya ia mencoba.

Seoul, 11 April 2016 dan ia tahu bahwa semuanya telah usai.

Pagi itu ia menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk menangis di kamar mandi.

Namun ia tak peduli. Nyatanya saat ia melirik kearah cermin ia masih bisa untuk tersenyum.

Atau setidaknya ia mencoba.

Ia masih memakai kaos pemberian Sehun namun _sweeter_ merahnya membuat kaos tersebut tertutup sempurna hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia masih ingin mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa hatinya masih berteriak nama Sehun, Sehun, _Sehun_.

Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya—berat, sungguh berat namun ia tak peduli, setidaknya ia mencoba—menuju ke sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Udara sore kota Seoul membuatnya bergidik kedinginan namun sebuah suara di hatinya menginginkannya untuk tetap berjalan maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Bahkan ketika ia tahu jika di ujung sana yang akan ia lakukan adalah menangis dalam diam.

Sebuah suara lonceng berbunyi lembut ketika ia membuka pintu sebuah kafe di sana dan ia mencoba tersenyum pada sebuah suara pelayan yang berkata, "Selamat datang!"

Matanya menyusuri tempat tersebut dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan sebuah perempuan dengan surai cokelat panjang.

Keramaian kafe tersebut tak membiarkan celoteh riang dan dengung tawa keduanya terendam dan Lu Han menelan rasa yang ganjil dalam hatinya.

Ia melangkah walau rasanya sungguh berat.

Ia jarang melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu, sebuah senyum yang selalu gagal ia usahakan. Ia jarang melihat Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, ia jarang melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Lu Han!"

Sebuah suara di dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk membalas maka ia melambaikan tangannya dan berhenti tepat di meja mereka.

"Hai," jawabnya lirih, menelan semua rasa aneh yang berteriak di dasar hatinya.

Irene berdiri dan mempersilakan Lu Han untuk duduk di tempatnya semula sementara ia pindah kesamping kanan Sehun sehingga kini, Lu Han duduk menghadap mereka berdua.

Cahaya sore Seoul terbias lewat jendela di samping kirinya dan matanya terasa sakit.

(Dan nyeri di hatinya pun juga demikian).

Sehun bertanya apa yang Lu Han inginkan dan Lu Han berkata, "Kopi hitam saja."

Sehun berlalu dari meja mereka untuk menuju ke konter dan memesan pesanan untuk Lu Han.

Irene di depannya mengulas senyum manis dan Lu Han akhirnya tahu kenapa Sehun bisa jatuh padanya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Lu Han," kata Irene, suaranya begitu lembut seperti lonceng gereja di Minggu pagi dan Lu Han merasa suaranya sungguh menentramkan seperti nyanyian ibunda.

Lu Han mengangguk dan membawa kedua tangannya keatas meja, dengan mata masih menatap Irene.

"Akhirnya kau kembali," kata Lu Han getir.

Irene mengangguk dan Lu Han merasa ia terlihat tak nyaman makanya Lu Han lanjut bicara:

"Kau—akan tinggal di Seoul lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban namun sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban yang Lu Han terima. Pemuda China tersebut melirik kearah konter dan ketika ia mendapati bahwa Sehun masih berjuang untuk mengantre, ia mendesah.

"Baik-baiklah bersama Sehun," katanya.

Irene mengangkat kepalanya dan sebuah kilat keterkejutan muncul di kedua matanya. "Lu Han, aku—"

"Kau masih mencintai Sehun, aku tahu. Sehun dan aku sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu, omong-omong. Aku melepasnya setelah tahu bahwa kau akan kembali dan aku tahu, aku tahu kau yang membuatnya bahagia seperti ini."

"Lu Han..."

"Aku mencintai Sehun yang dulu, yang selalu tersenyum riang dan jiwanya bebas. Aku mencintainya yang punya mata seindah pelangi kala menatap semua orang namun Sehun yang kucintai ikut pergi saat kau pindah. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuat Sehun yang kucintai kembali."

Irene termenung dan Lu Han menampilkan satu senyum yang sedari tadi pagi ia latih.

"Kau memang terlalu baik, Irene. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa membencimu. Namun setidaknya aku masih bisa _mengakhiri_ semua ini walau tak kuasa membencimu."

"Maafkan aku," kata Irene sepenuh hati. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada kedua tangannya yang ia satukan di atas meja. Kilat sedih terlihat begitu jelas di kedua matanya.

Lu Han tertawa tanpa suara. "Kau memang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku."

"Kupikir dengan membuat kalian dekat, Sehun akan belajar melupakanku dan mencintaimu. Tapi—nyatanya tidak. Aku tahu kau selalu mencintai Sehun, Lu Han. Aku tahu kau selalu mencintainya. Aku bahkan tahu jika kau mencintainya lebih lama daripada aku mencintainya."

"Tak ada yang bisa menjamin rasa cinta, Irene. Seberapa lama kau mencintai seseorang bukanlah jaminan."

Irene mengangguk. Sesekali, Lu Han akan melirik Sehun yang masih mengantre.

"Aku hanya ingin Sehun berhenti menungguku dan kupikir, kupikir, kau adalah orang yang tepat. Kukira aku takkan pernah kembali ke Seoul, makanya kulakukan hal itu."

Lu Han terdiam.

"Selama dua tahun ini, aku merasa Sehun begitu mencintaiku namun aku tahu jika ia masih sering memikirkanmu. Makanya aku sempat ragu; apakah memang ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku atau aku hanya pelarian baginya? Namun beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia tahu bahwa kau akan kembali ke Seoul, aku baru tahu bahwa ia memang masih mencintaimu. Sementara katakanlah bahwa kisah antara aku dan Sehun hanyalah pengantar semata. Atau pengganti sementara, mana saja yang cocok. Yang pasti, cintanya yang hakiki ada padamu."

Irene meneteskan air mata namun ia hapus sebelum sampai ke pipinya.

"Jangan menangis," kata Lu Han, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Irene.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Irene lirih.

Lu Han tertawa namun terdengar sangat pecah dan aneh. "Kau menangis karena sebegitu bersalahnya? Jangan, jangan, Juhyun."

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan sebuah cup di tangan kanannya.

"Karena bagaimana bisa aku membencimu—orang yang telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta, sepalsu apapun itu, selama dua tahun bersama lelaki menakjubkan sepertinya?" kata Lu Han lirih, namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Irene.

Sehun sampai di meja mereka dan melontarkan beberapa kata hujatan karena membuatnya mengantre terlalu lama.

Lu Han pura-pura tertawa—atau mungkin benar benar tertawa, menertawai ketidakmampuannya untuk membenci Irene.

Lu Han tidak bisa membenci Irene dan itulah yang ia benci dari dirinya.

Irene terlalu sempurna untuk ia benci. Irene terlalu baik untuk menerima kebencian darinya.

Sore itu Lu Han menghabiskan waktu memandangi Sehun karena ia tahu itulah saat terakhir baginya untuk dapat menatap seseorang yang dua tahun terakhir menjadi poros hidupnya, sepalsu apapun itu.

Setidaknya Lu Han bahagia melihat Sehun yang ia cintai kembali _hidup_ bahkan setelah dua tahun terlihat _mati_ bersamanya.

Dan Lu Han tak bisa membenci Irene yang telah membangkitkan Sehun kembali.

Seoul 11 April 2016 dan sebuah suara di hatinya mengatakan untuk melepaskan.

Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Setelah ia pamit pulang pada keduanya, Sehun memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali, mengatakan bahwa minggu depan mereka bertiga harus makan siang bersama di restoran favorit Irene dan Lu Han tertawa.

Dalam hatinya ia berterimakasih atas dua tahun kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Irene, dan dua tahun kisah yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut dan sebuah suara dari seoran pelayan di depan pintu berseru, "Selamat jalan!"

Seoul, 11 April 2016 dan sebuah suara di hatinya berkata _akhiri semua ini_.

Lu Han tertawa.

* * *

Opsir Park sampai ke tempat kejadian sepuluh menit saat seseorang memanggil 911.

Di depan sana, orang-orang telah ramai berkeliling dan ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka berkomentar.

"Terlalu muda untuk mati seperti ini, sungguh disayangkan."

"Apakah ini korban tabrakan?"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya tabrak lari."

Opsir Park berjalan mendekat kearah sebuah mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya, darah yang keluar dari kepalanya telah mengering dan terbawa air hujan semalam dan ia menyuruh semua orang untuk menjauh dan membawa _walkie-talkie_ yang ia genggam untuk menyuruh semua polisi untuk berlari ke lokasi.

Mayat perempuan tersebut tergeletak kaku, badan putihnya mulai berubah pucat dan membiru karena kedinginan dan Opsir Park menjawab panggilan yang masuk dari _walkie-talkie_ miliknya.

"Opsir Park."

"Opsir Kim, _Sir_. Dari petugas Seoul pusat, mengabarkan bahwa dua kilometer dari ditemukannya mayat perempuan tersebut, sebuah mobil Audi ditemukan terguling dan membentur sebuah pohon besar di taman."

Opsir Park mengernyit. "Nama korban teridentifikasi?"

"Lu Han, dan tim forensik telah sampai ke TKP, _Sir_. Perkiraan meninggal masih belum teridentifikasi. Di dalam mobil ditemukan obat antidepressan, untuk saat ini penyebab kecelakaan belum diketahui."

Opsir Park mengangguk dan menghubungi semua rekan polisi pusat untuk meninjau TKP. Ia menutup benda yang ia pegang tersebut dan berjongkok untuk mengamati korban di depannya. Ia tak bisa memindah bahkan menutupi korban sebelum petugas forensik tiba lima menit lagi.

Kerumunan di sekitarnya telah bubar dan ia, dengan hati-hati, menilik kalung yang dikenakan mayat tersebut.

 _Bae Juhyun_.

* * *

 _author's note:_

 _hai! lama ga nambah di kumpulan os ini, ya. ehehe. terima kasih sama semua readers dan reviewers yang selalu Sachi sayangi. oiya daripada kelupaan lagi, Sachi mau bilang bahwa sekarang di EXO Next Door ada komuniti buat ff khusus hunhan yg ditulis sama para penulis hunhan di grup line, loh! cek yuk, bakal ada banyak fanfiksi hunhan di sana. nama komuniti-nya Author HunHan INA, kalian bisa cek di profil Sachi, ada komuniti-nya di sana ehehe. yang mau sekadar berteman secara bebas sama Sachi, feel free untuk add line Sachi juga. Lovlov~~~_


	10. fix me

" _Isn't it ironic how you fix someone but break yourself in the end?"_

[warning: _self-harming; cutting_ ]

* * *

13/3/12

Dia datang lagi.

23/3/12

Dia lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Memesan _macchiato_ dengan suara lirih dan wajah lesu. Ranselnya melorot, kantung matanya tercetak jelas, dan aku bertanya-tanya siapa namanya.

25/3/12

Aku juga penasaran mengapa ia sangat menyukai kopi pahit tanpa gula.

1/4/12

Dia menjatuhkan dompetnya. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya melihat isi dompet orang lain, tapi aku ingin mengetahui namanya.

Oh Sehun.

13/4/12

Sudah lima hari ia tak datang kemari. Selama ini ia tak pernah absen.

15/4/12

Hari ini, ia terlihat sangat pucat. Rasanya aku ingin berlari kearahnya dan melarangnya memesan kopi.

18/4/12

Dia memesan _macchiato_ tanpa tambahan gula. Sebagai gantinya, aku menuliskan kata _semangat selalu_ di kap kopinya. Ia mengernyit, namun aku tak melewatkan gurat tipis senyum di bibirnya. Hari itu, perutku melilit hebat.

20/4/12

Dia berterimakasih padaku atas ucapan tempo hari, dan aku jadi malu sendiri.

5/4/12

Dia menanyakan namaku. Dan—aku tak pernah tahu jika namaku seindah itu sebelum ia mengeja namaku lamat-lamat. _Luhan_ , ia mengucapnya berulang kali seakan ingin mengingatnya dalam-dalam.

26/5/12

Setelah _shift_ -ku berakhir, ia menawariku untuk berbagi meja dengannya. Kurasa tiada hal paling menentramkan selain berbagi keheningan di sore hari dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangan.

7/6/12

Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat darinya.

12/7/12

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menawarkan padanya teh China. Ia ragu sejenak, dan hal yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah dia menjawab dengan satu anggukan kecil.

23/7/12

Aku mendengar dari pelayan yang lain bahwa _lelaki tinggi dengan wajah pucat yang sering memesan kopi tanpa gula itu kemarin memesan teh China_.

19/8/12

Tes kelulusan semakin dekat, dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kerja paruh waktu.

25/8/12

Hari terakhir aku bekerja di kedai kopi, dan sudah seminggu Sehun tidak kemari. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana dia, namun pikiran itu segera lenyap karena kuyakin dia memiliki kehidupan di luar sana.

26/8/12

Uang pesangon dari Tuan Choi sangat banyak, namun aku tahu aku akan menyesali keputusan ini. Sampai _shift_ terakhirku selesai, aku masih sering menengok ke arah pintu, berharap menemukan sosok jangkung dengan wajah pucat memesan kopi hitam—atau teh China.

13/9/12

Tes kelulusan dimulai, dan aku tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya.

20/9/12

Sembilan hari lagi.

25/9/12

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Sehun. Di persimpangan jalan. Masih pucat seperti biasa, bahkan ia tak memedulikan sekitarnya. Di genggamannya ada kap yang begitu familiar—dan aku berharap isinya teh China.

29/9/12

Aku terkejut melihat betapa berantakannya diriku di cermin, namun kurasa menyelesaikan semua tes melegakan juga. Tak sabar rasanya masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

10/10/12

Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, dan kupikir ia semakin kurus. Aku ingin sekali memanggil namanya dan menyapanya, namun lampu hijau sudah menyala dan ia lenyap seketika di kerumunan orang yang menyeberang jalan.

23/10/12

Hari ini aku melihatnya mematung di depan kedai kopi tempat aku bekerja dulu. Perutku kembali melilit melihatnya meraih _handle_ pintu namun urung melakukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pergi. Aku ingin tahu—ada apa?

13/11/12

Hari kelulusan semakin dekat, dan aku merasa euforia masuk perguruan tinggi tak lagi menarik minatku setelah aku melihatnya tadi pagi berdiri di seberang jalan, diam mematung bahkan ketika lampu telah berubah hijau. Aku ingin tahu—ada apa?

29/11/12

Kami bertemu pandang, dan aku menyapanya dahulu. Entah aku yang sedang berhalusinasi atau apa, namun kulihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat pucat itu berubah—seolah ada setitik warna yang terbias padanya. Dan dia memanggil namaku— _Luhan_ —seolah kami telah saling mengenal lama.

1/12/12

Universitas Negeri Seoul, Jurusan Sastra. Aku bertanya-tanya kemana Sehun mendaftar, dan apakah ia diterima.

23/12/12

Keajaiban selalu menyelimuti jalan kami berdua hingga hari ini kami kembali berpapasan, dan aku melakukannya. Sampai saat ini wajahku masih memerah mengingat bagaimana bodohnya wajahku saat berteriak terlalu kencang ketika aku memutuskan untuk meminta nomor ponselnya.

29/12/12

Aku memutuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan.

1/1/13

 _Happy New Year, Sehun-ssi._

 _Sent._

12/1/13

Aku baru mengetahui kalau kami berada di satu fakultas saat aku melihatnya berada di kampus yang sama denganku, satu gedung yang sama. Diam-diam aku berterimakasih pada semesta.

23/1/13

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat bagaimana matanya membesar ketika aku menyapanya di kafetaria kampus. Rupanya sama denganku—ia terkejut melihat kami berada pada satu fakultas.

12/2/13

Aku sering bertanya-tanya mengapa ia selalu makan sendirian di kafetaria. Banyak anak di jurusan Seni Lukis yang bergerombol untuk makan bersama. Lalu mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk duduk makan sendiri?

20/2/13

Aku mungkin sudah gila. Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Aku sudah gila.

24/2/13

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia sukai untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Yang kutahu ia adalah sosok yang tak banyak bicara, suka kopi pahit dan err—

Kami berakhir dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangan di taman kota.

Hal baru yang kupelajari darinya—Sehun bukanlah pecinta manis. Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara, namun ketika aku membicarakan soal Tari, aku melihat seberkas sinar dalam manik gandanya. Aku ingin bertanya—apakah ia suka menari?—namun aku urungkan di tengah jalan. Sehun juga memiliki senyum yang sangat aneh. Senyum aneh yang mendebarkan hati.

25/2/13

Pukul satu dini hari dia meneleponku, mengucapkan _terima kasih_. Aku terlalu terkejut dan baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia mematikan panggilan. Entah untuk apa, namun kurasa ia berterimakasih atas akhir pekan yang kami lalui kemarin.

Sampai esok menjelang, aku tak bisa tidur lagi.

14/3/13

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak bisa menemaniku makan siang. Aku menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berpikir apakah lebih baik jika aku duduk bersama Sehun untuk makan siang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

17/3/13

Sudah tiga hari aku menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Sehun. Tak banyak hal yang kami obrolkan, dan sebagian besar percakapan kami, akulah yang berbicara. Sementara Sehun akan fokus mendengarkanku dengan sesekali mengangguk atau bergumam kecil.

25/5/13

Aku berhenti di depan poster pertunjukan tari kontemporer, dan tanpa ragu mengeluarkan ponselku, mengetik pesan untuk Sehun.

29/5/13

Aku belajar satu hal. Sehun terlihat begitu hidup saat dirinya diselimuti atmosfir yang berhubungan dengan tari. Aku melihat matanya bersinar ketika melihat orang lain menari, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya— _apakah kau suka menari_? Riuh suara penonton tak mengaburkan tanyaku. Sehun membatu, dan aku merutuki diriku sendiri, bertanya dalam hati apakah aku salah menyodorkan pertanyaan. Namun ia menoleh padaku. Sinar matanya saat menatapku meredup, dan hatiku mencelos. Seribu pandang di keping gandanya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu—ah, tidak—ada banyak hal yang ia pendam. Namun tatapan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Setelah pulang melihat pertunjukan, aku berjalan dalam diam tepat di belakangnya. Mengamati tangannya, aku berpikir sejenak untuk meraihnya—namun kuurungkan niatku.

Kami pulang dalam keheningan yang melingkupi malam di penghujung Mei.

26/6/13

Sehun- _ah_ , mengapa kau memakai kaos lengan panjang saat suhu musim panas mencapai titik tertinggi?

6/7/13

Aku mendengar salah seorang mahasiswa Seni Lukis berbicara tentang Sehun yang sudah seminggu lebih tak masuk kelas.

24/7/13

Sehun—kau ada di mana?

12/8/13

Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan dari pada melihat sosok Sehun berdiri mematung di depan pintu _flat_ kecilku. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatku bingung saat ia jatuh bersimpuh di hadapanku. Tidak ada hal yang paling mengerikan dari pada melihat bekas siletan di kedua tangannya. Tidak ada bau yang membuatku mual dari pada bau anyir darah yang meleleh dari bekas lukanya. Dan aku ikut hancur saat memeluknya.

14/8/13

Tiga hari berlalu dan dia masih tak mau bicara tentang hal tempo hari. Aku tidak kuasa bertanya, namun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, hatiku ikut berdenyut sakit.

15/8/13

Dia mengucap satu pinta padaku. Dia memintaku untuk _memperbaikinya_. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa memperbaikinya, namun sedikit yang ia tahu, bahwa aku sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk melakukannya saat pertama ia muncul di depan _flat_ ku dengan darah di pergelangan tangan. Saat itu juga aku sadar—bahwa aku mencintaimu.

24/8/13

 _Depresi_. Mataku memerah saat ia mengucap kata tersebut.

30/8/13

Sehun- _ah_ , tersenyumlah.

19/9/13

Musim gugur tiba, dan hari ini aku menasbihkan diri untuk _memperbaikimu_ dan selalu bersamamu.

2/10/13

Sehun- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu.

12/12/13

Aku menangis. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku juga, namun luka siletan di pergelangan tanganmu membuatku sakit.

29/12/13

Berhenti menambah luka di sekujur tubuhmu.

1/1/14

Mari melewati seribu Tahun Baru bersama-sama.

21/1/14

Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku bahkan ketika kau tak mencintai dirimu sendiri?

26/1/14

Pernahkah kukatakan padamu jika kau sangat mempesona saat tersenyum? Tersenyumlah sering-sering seperti ini, Sehun- _ah_.

21/3/14

Kupikir hari ini takkan pernah tiba—hari di mana kau memintaku untuk pindah ke apartemenmu.

30/4/14

Aku ingin membuang silet yang kausimpan di bawah tempat tidur kita.

15/5/14

Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghapus semua bekas luka di sekujur tubuhmu.

12/6/14

Butuh waktu lebih dari setengah tahun untuk meyakinkanmu agar berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku sampai tak percaya hari ini akan datang juga—hari di mana kau tersenyum cerah, membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kau lebih dari sempurna untuk melukis tubuhmu dengan silet dan darah. Aku sempat tak percaya, tidak sampai kau benar-benar membuang semua silet yang kausimpan diam-diam di beberapa sudut apartemen—sudut yang luput kuketahui.

21/7/14

Tawamu harus tetap lestari, dan aku akan menjadikannya melodi terindah yang kusimpan dalam memoriku. Terus tertawa, Sehun- _ah_.

12/8/14

Aku mengamati bagaimana kau mengubah kebiasaanmu dari suka meminum kopi pahit menjadi _bubble tea_. Aku mengamati senyummu yang semakin mengembang. Aku mengamati bahwa perlahan kau mulai mencintai dirimu sendiri.

25/10/14

Bagaimana kau bisa memandangiku dalam diam seperti ini dan hal tersebut masih membuat hatiku berdebar bahkan setelah setahun bersama?

10/12/14

Aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin menari lagi. Namun apapun itu, aku akan mendukungmu, Sehun- _ah_. Jangan pernah takut.

31/12/14

Kau tahu apa hal favoritku di samping tawamu? Sinar matamu saat memandangku di bawah pijar mega petasan di tengah kota.

12/2/14

Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan mulai menari minggu depan. Kau juga bilang bahwa kau akan mulai fokus dengan pameran dan kau harus menyelesaikan dua lukisanmu sampai akhir bulan ini. Aku sempat khawatir bagaimana kau akan melakukan semua itu dalam satu waktu, belum lagi minggu ujian akan segera datang—namun kau berhasil menenangkanku dengan satu senyum dan ciuman ringan di bibir. Namun berjanjilah kau akan menjaga kesehatanmu, Sehun.

19/2/14

Hari pertama Sehun mulai menari.

23/3/14

Sudahkah kukatakan padamu kalau aku suka memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini? Punggungmu begitu nyaman dan kokoh—dan aromanya seperti _rumah_.

1/5/14

Berhenti membangunkanku dengan ciuman di sekujur wajahku.

3/7/14

Bagaimana bisa semua kaus kakimu hanya ada sebelah?!

23/9/14

Kau harus benar-benar menghentikan kebiasaanmu tidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

10/10/14

Aku baru sadar betapa besar tanganmu ketika menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya hangat. Nyaman. Rasanya juga seperti _rumah_.

24/12/14

Aku tak pernah tahu betapa berartinya keberadaanku di dalam hidupmu sebelum kau mendekapku erat setelah kau kehilanganku di antara kerumunan orang di festival akhir tahun. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau kehilangan diriku?

2/2/15

Kau tak harus berpura-pura sakit untuk memintaku memelukmu saat tidur, kau tahu?

20/4/15

TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KULKAS KITA PENUH DENGAN _BUBBLE TEA_ RASA COKELAT?!

10/6/15

Kau tahu aku takkan bisa marah padamu, kan? Jadi hentikan tatapan memelas itu karena aku takkan pernah marah meski kau mengira bahwa _draft_ cerpenku sebagai kertas tak berguna dan membuangnya.

21/7/15

Aku melihatmu berhenti di depan etalase toko anak anjing. Matamu bersinar indah ketika melihat satu anak anjing berwarna putih. Sejenak, aku merasa aku akan bersaing dengan seekor anak anjing.

2/8/15

Ketidaksukaanmu pada daun bawang harus dihilangkan. Aku lelah memisahkan mie dengan daun bawang.

12/9/15

H-12 Pementasan Tari Sehun.

21/9/15

Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau hampir pingsan di depan pintu apartemen.

23/9/15

Aku benci melihatnya lagi. Aku benci melihat ketakutan di sudut matamu. Sehun- _ah_ , apa yang kaupikirkan?

24/9/15

Kau hidup. Kau begitu hidup saat menari. Sehun, teruslah menari. Menarilah seolah tak ada yang melihat.

30/10/15

Bukankah ide yang bagus jika kita berlibur bersama?

12/12/15

Aku heran mengapa kau begitu mencintai Jepang. Kau langsung berlari sesaat setelah turun dari pesawat, seolah kau tak ingin menyianyiakan waktumu. Sehun, teruslah bahagia seperti ini.

23/12/15

Berhenti berjalan terlalu cepat di tengah gerombolan orang. Aku lelah harus selalu terlepas darimu dan harus mencarimu ke setiap sudut karnaval di mana aku tak bisa bahasa Jepang dan kau juga sama parahnya.

25/12/15

Aku berjanji akan menemanimu ke Jepang lagi di sepuluh—tidak, di puluhan Natal kita di masa depan.

2/2/16

Aku berpikir untuk kembali bekerja paruh waktu, namun rasanya kau tak terlalu menyukai ide tersebut. Lagi pula kita berada di tingkat akhir—kerja paruh waktu takkan begitu membuang tenagaku.

3/3/16

Perlu beberapa bujuk rayu hingga akhirnya aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk membiarkanku kembali bekerja paruh waktu. Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_!

12/3/16

Aku hanya akan ke China selama seminggu, Sehun, bukan setahun. Berhenti merengek sambil menampilkan wajah memelas seperti itu.

15/3/16

Berhenti menempel seperti koala padaku. Aku akan kembali secepatnya.

17/3/16

...kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu padahal baru dua hari tak melihatmu?

22/3/16

Kau tahu, kan, kau tak perlu menciptakan adegan drama di bandara? Kau bisa menciumku di rumah. Lihat, orang lain memandang kita jijik.

29/3/16

Berhenti berteriak saat kau tak melihatku, Sehun. Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana. Sebegitu takutnya kah kau jika aku pergi?

21/4/16

Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura marah padaku? Kita sudah setuju bahwa aku akan mengambil kerja paruh waktu lagi!

30/4/16

Aku hanya akan menjalankan _shift_ malam, Sehun, bukan akan pergi berperang. Hentikan nasihat-nasihat dan cara _self-defense_ itu. Lagi pula tempatku bekerja tak sejauh itu sampai aku harus takut pulang sendirian.

21/5/16

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihat sosokmu yang jangkung itu berdiri di ujung jalan untuk menungguku menyelesaikan _shift_ -ku.

30/5/16

Favoritku adalah Sehun dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans. Kau bilang favoritmu adalah aku tanpa busana. Seharusnya aku mengetahui jika jawabanmu akan seperti itu. Harusnya aku tak usah susah-susah bertanya.

21/6/16

Aku baru sadar jika kita telah bersama lebih dari dua tahun. Kau sudah mencintaiku selama itu—kau sudah mencintai dirimu sendiri selama itu. Sehun- _ah_ , aku bangga padamu.

11/7/16

Aku selalu penasaran—bagian mana di wajahku yang menarik hingga kau punya lebih dari dua puluh sketsa wajahku.

13/8/16

Berhenti mengusap tanganmu yang terkena cat pada kaos. Dan berhenti menyengir seperti itu, kau tahu aku membenci mencuci pakaianmu yang selalu terkena noda cat.

23/9/16

Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki dua sisi—tampan dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan?

30/10/16

Aku terkejut mendapatimu tak ada di tempat tidur saat aku bangun tidur. Kenyataan bahwa kau bangun pagi hanya untuk memasakkan omelet untukku—aku sangat tersentuh. Tapi bisakah kau lebih teliti untuk memasukkan garam bukannya gula?

21/11/16

Aku bisa menulis ribuan haiku tentangmu.

30/12/16

Begitu lucu melihatmu sering terjatuh di atas lantai _skating_. Kemarilah, sayang. Pegang tanganku.

12/1/17

Bagaimana bisa kau membuat hatiku menghangat hanya dengan tindakan bodoh seperti—

Hentikan. Hentikan meniup udara di kaca luar kedaiku dan menuliskan _I love you_. Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA sedang kasmaran.

23/2/17

Bukankah waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Bagaimana bisa kita akan lulus sebentar lagi?

21/3/17

Apa yang kaukerjakan sampai-sampai aku dilarang masuk ke studio lukismu? Aku hanya ingin membersihkan studiomu yang pasti sudah seperti kapal pecah!

30/3/17

Apakah kau baru saja berbicara tentang mahakarya lukisanmu yang akan kautampilkan di pameran? Lukisan yang mana? Mengapa kau hanya tersenyum saat aku menanyakan hal itu?

21/4/17

Aku bahagia. Maksudku—itu—bagaimana... Ah, menulisnya saja aku tak mampu. Maksudku, ini semua sungguh membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana aku bisa tak tahu jika kau melukis ini semua? Bagaimana aku sungguh tak pernah tahu jika kau menyelesaikan satu mega lukisan tentang diriku? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat lukisan sesempurna ini bahkan saat aku adalah orang yang penuh dengan kekurangan? Sehun- _ah_ , berhenti membuatku semakin jatuh cinta seperti ini. Hal ini tak baik untuk jantungku.

30/5/17

Aku malu bagaimana semua pengunjung pameran bertanya siapa orang dalam lukisanmu, dan kau akan selalu menunjukkan jemarimu kearahku yang sedang menepi di sudut ruangan. Kau ini—suka sekali melihatku memerah, ya?!

12/6/17

Aku baru sadar betapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu—dan hari ini adalah hari terindah. Hari di mana aku dan kau sama-sama lulus dari universitas. Masa depan siap menghadang, namun genggaman tanganmu menyadarkanku bahwa aku takkan pernah takut selama kau masih di sisiku.

21/7/17

Sehun, aku sudah cukup kerepotan mengurusi bayi sepertimu. Dan sekarang kau malah mengadopsi anjing kecil?

24/7/17

Jadi namanya adalah—Vivi?

12/8/17

Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa tempat yang paling membuatku merasanya nyaman adalah pelukanmu? Hehe.

29/9/17

Berhenti menciumiku tanpa alasan. Aku tahu akhirnya akan bagaimana. Kau tahu, kan, kalau kita besok sudah harus mulai bekerja?

23/10/17

Aku berharap, suatu saat aku dan dirimu bisa berdiri di altar seperti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saat ini. Bukankah masa depan terlihat begitu menjanjikan ketika aku bisa melewatinya bersamamu?

10/11/17

Kau suka sekali memberiku kejutan kecil. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bilang bahwa kuenya terlalu alot. Tapi setidaknya kau tak lagi merusakkan peralatan dapur.

12/12/17

Aku ikut bahagia kau akhirnya bekerja menjadi pelatih, namun jangan sering-sering menyibukkan diri dengan latihan tari. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan denganmu.

1/1/18

Kau telat menjemputku sepuluh menit. Seharusnya aku memarahimu karena membiarkanku berdiri di tengah hujan salju, tapi ketika melihatmu mengatur napas setelah berlari kemari, kenapa aku malah memelukmu begitu erat?

2/2/18

Kau selalu pulang saat dini hari. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tak suka kau sering pulang terlalu larut, namun kuurungkan karena aku tahu kau begitu mencintai dunia tari. Tak mungkin, kan, aku menjadi egois dengan membatasimu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?

3/4/18

Siapa itu Jongin?

20/4/18

Hari ini kau membawa Jongin kerumah. Aku heran sekaligus lega—heran karena ini pertama kalinya kau membawa temanmu kerumah (bahkan Tao, satu-satunya sahabatmu tak pernah kaubiarkan menginjakkan kakinya kemari), dan lega karena aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selalu kaubicarakan itu.

26/5/18

Mengapa aku semakin jarang melihatmu berdiri menunggu di ujung jalan untuk pulang bersamaku seusai aku selesai bekerja?

29/5/18

Mengapa aku sudah tak pernah melihatmu melukis lagi?

20/6/18

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku, atau berbicara tentang Jongin lebih banyak dari pada kau berbicara tentang apa yang kaulalui hari ini?

30/6/18

Apa maksudmu kau akan mengikuti audisi di sebuah agensi ternama? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan gaji cukup sebagai pelatih?

21/7/18

Egoiskah aku saat ada rasa cemburu ketika melihatmu tersenyum pada Jongin?

29/7/18

Jadi perkataanmu tentang kau akan mengikuti audisi itu benar. Aku takut akan satu dan beberapa hal, namun mengapa aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saat kau bertanya pendapatmu tentang hal itu? Mengapa aku tak bisa membawa diriku untuk melarangmu? Mengapa aku merasa—takut?

2/8/18

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan kita, aku berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak sungguh-sungguh saat berkata padamu _semoga berhasil_. Jauh di dalam hatiku, entah mengapa, aku takut jika kau berhasil masuk audisi.

21/8/18

Aku mulai merindukan kehadiranmu. Mulai menginginkan ciuman setiap pagi darimu. Mulai cemburu pada aktifitas barumu. Mulai takut pada masa depan kita.

24/12/18

Malam Natal, namun hatiku menjerit sakit saat kau melewatkan malam ini untuk menghadiri undangan di agensimu. Katamu semua akan diumumkan malam ini. Aku tak tahu aku harus bagaimana.

25/12/18

Selamat, Sehun- _ah_. Namun mengapa aku tak bisa ikut tertawa ketika kau berbahagia di seberang telepon, mengabarkan padaku bahwa kau lolos audisi?

21/1/19

Apa maksudmu kau akan pindah ke _dorm_ agensi?

29/2/19

Hari ini kita bertengkar hebat. Aku sudah mati-matian menahan ini semua—dan aku takkan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk pindah ke _dorm_ agensi begitu saja. Aku berteriak padamu, membanting pintu dan berakhir dengan menangis di kamar. Sesaat kemudian kau menghampiriku, memelukku dari belakang dan mengucapkan beribu maaf. Kau tidak menenangkanku dengan perkataan bahwa kau tidak akan pergi. Dan aku, untuk pertama kalinya, benar-benar kecewa padamu.

21/3/19

Pada akhirnya, kau pergi juga. Aku tak bisa berhenti kecewa padamu, namun aku tak mungkin melepasmu dengan wajah sedih. Maka untuk pertama kalinya, aku memalsukan senyum di depanmu. Kau berulang kali meyakinkan padaku bahwa kau akan sering pulang, namun aku tak bisa bergantung dengan harapan seperti itu.

22/4/19

Kau bahkan lupa meneleponku. Ada apa?

12/5/19

Kau mengunjungiku dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku membencinya?

18/5/19

Kau mabuk lagi. Kali ini, kau memelukku sambil menangis. Entah kau tahu atau tidak, aku semakin merasa takut. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya, tapi—

25/5/19

Tidakkah kaupikir kau terlalu banyak berbicara tentang Jongin?

30/5/19

Aku takut, Sehun. Aku takut akan tiba hari di mana ketakutanku terbukti.

13/6/19

Kupikir aku melihatmu di televisi lebih sering dari pada melihatmu secara langsung.

23/6/19

Sudahkah aku mengatakan padamu bagaimana aku merindukan pelukanmu?

21/7/19

Sehun, jangan biarkan aku membencimu...

30/7/19

Kau bisa menyimpan ceritamu jika itu hanya tentang Jongin.

12/8/19

Bukankah keterlaluan jika kau mengatasnamakannya dengan kata _skinship_? Bukankah ini kali pertama kau membentakku? Apakah salah jika aku merasa cemburu? Ada apa denganmu, Sehun? Mengapa aku merasa jarak di antara kita kian melebar?

23/8/19

Aku tahu hal ini akan terlihat juga. Tidakkah kaupikir hal ini menyedihkan—bagaimana aku dulu berusaha untuk _menyembuhkanmu, mengobatimu_ , membuatmu mencintai dirimu sendiri, menghapus luka demi luka di sekujur tubuhmu hingga kau bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, hingga kau bisa hidup lagi. Bagaimana aku membiarkan diriku hancur berkeping-keping selagi tiap atom kepingannya bisa menjadi cahaya untukmu pulang ke sebuah titik bernama _kebahagiaan_? Namun lihatlah sekarang—setelah aku mengobati semua lukamu, setelah aku menghancurkan diriku selama prosesnya, setelah kau menjadi satu kesatuan utuh yang bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri, kau mencintai orang lain? Bukankah kaupikir itu jahat, ketika kau berhasil sembuh namun menghancurkan orang lain pada akhirnya?

24/8/19

Aku tidak akan meminta. Toh rasa cintamu padaku sudah habis, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Walau kau menangis dan meminta maaf saat mengatakannya, aku tetap sadar bahwa ini semua sudah berakhir. Air mata itu tak ada gunanya. Tak akan ada rasa cinta yang bisa tumbuh setelah kau menangis, bukan? Aku memang tak pernah takut untuk mencintaimu bahkan saat kau tak mencintai dirimu sendiri. Yang aku takutkan adalah saat di mana sebuah rasa cinta itu habis di tengah jalan. Dan—lihatlah, itulah yang terjadi pada kita berdua.

29/8/19

Aku sudah lelah menangis. Lelah mengetahui bahwa tidak ada lagi sepasang lengan kokoh yang akan memelukku dari belakang dan membisikkan kata cinta untuk menenangkanku.

12/9/19

Aku menyalakan televisi. Berita pacaran. Dua penari ternama. Lalu mematikannya. Seketika, kopi hitam di genggamanku tak terasa pahit lagi.

20/10/19

Berita Sehun dan Jongin di mana-mana. Aku muak melihatnya.

24/10/19

Aku muak melihat senyum di bibir kalian berdua yang terus mengudara di televisi.

27/10/19

Aku mengerti mengapa dulu kau suka sekali menyilet pergelangan tanganmu. Bau anyir darah, rasa perih, sayatan yang tak kunjung mengering, bekas luka yang akan terus membekas—kupikir hal-hal itu membuatku lebih lega. Lebih ringan.

29/10/19

Aku mengerti mengapa kau sering menyilet hampir semua bagian tubuhmu. Ketika nanti rasa cintamu pada Jongin hilang dan kau bertemu denganku, akan kutunjukkan padamu—betapa kita punya bekas luka yang sama banyaknya.

3/11/19

Mengapa tak ada orang yang mau menyembuhkanku seperti aku menyembuhkanmu?

20/11/19

Mengapa—

24/11/19

Kini aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau membenci dirimu sendiri, Sehun- _ah_.

* * *

 _end_


End file.
